Partners
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek falls in love with his new partner and then someone from her past comes back to try to break them up, will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Partners-Ch 1

A very nervous Penelope Garcia was sitting in the office of her immediate supervisor Aaron Hotchner, today was her first day and she couldn't remember being this nervous in her entire life. Aaron looked up and said, "I think you are going to be a welcome addition to the team Ms. Garcia", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "please call me Penelope, sir".

Hotch laughed and said, "only if you stop calling me sir, please call me Aaron or Hotch", she nodded her head and said, "alright Hotch", he grinned as he stood up and said, "very good Penelope". He looked at her and said, "we just got a new case and I was getting ready to fill the rest of your team in on the specifics".

Penelope said, "what would you like me to do si, I mean Hotch", he said, "I would like you to come and meet the rest of the team, I am going to need to put you out in the field today, is that okay"?, she said, "oh yes sir, I have a baby sitter with my daughter". Hotch said, "how old is your little girl"?, she smiled and said, "she's 2".

Penelope said, "her name is Gabrielle but I call her Gabby", he smiled and said, "me and my wife have a little boy he's going on 3 now and his name is Jack". She said, "are we the only parents on the team"?, he shook his head and said, "no Jeniffer aka JJ and Reid they have a little boy who's almost a year old and his name is Henry".

Hotch said, "I didn't see in your file where you were married", she said, "ohhhh I'm not, I adopted Gabby when she was 2 weeks old", Hotch smiled and said, "maybe on a day off our kids can get together for a play date or something"?, she followed him out the door and said, "that sounds like a great idea Hotch, I'm sure Gabby would love that".

The rest of the team were waiting in the round table room, Reid looked up and saw Hotch and the blonde woman walk into the room, Hotch said, "everyone I have someone that I would like for you to meet". Everybody smiled as he said, "this is our newest member Penelope Garcia", he pointed to Emily and said, "Penelope this is my wife Emily Hotchner".

Penelope held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Emily", she said, "nice to meet you to", he then pointed to an older agent and said, "and this is David Rossi". She smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I just love to read your books, you are an amazing writer", he smiled as he shook her hand and said,  
"it's always nice to meet a fan, especially one as beautiful as you".

Penelope blushed and said, "it's nice to meet you sir", he said, "please Bella, call me Dave", she said, "it's nice to meet you Dave", he said, "it's nice to meet you to Penelope". He then pointed to a blonde haired younger agent standing there and said, "this is Jeniffer Reid aka JJ and this is her husband Spencer Reid".

Penelope shook their hands and said, "it's nice to meet you", JJ smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to", Reid said, "it's nice to meet you", JJ said, "do we have some time to get to know a little about her before the briefing"?, Hotch nodded his head yes and Penelope said, "I'm a single mother of a 2 year old daughter named Gabby".

JJ said, "ohhhhhhh I have a little boy that is getting ready to turn 1", Penelope said, "yes Henry, Hotch was telling me about your son Henry and his son Jack earlier in his office". Hotch said, "where's Morgan"?, JJ said, "he called, he's running late, traffic on main street is backed up for miles but he should be here soon".  
Hotch nodded his head as Penelope showed everybody pictures of Gabby, she was a beautiful dark skinned girl with curly hair, Penelope said, "I adopted Gabby when when she was 2 weeks old". Emily said, "ohhhh Penelope she's beautiful", Penelope said, "she is the light of my life, I can't even remember what my life was life without her".

Reid said, "we can't wait to meet her", Penelope said, "I can't wait to meet Henry and Jack", Hotch looked at his watch and said, "I'm going to go ahead and start the briefing, we can fill Morgan in on the jet". He put the pictures of several women up on the screen and opened his mouth to speak when everybody turned their heads toward the door when the best looking man she had ever seen in her life walked through the door.

Derek said, "sorry man, I got here as fast as I could, traffic is a bear", Hotch said, "Morgan this is the newest member to our unit, this is Penelope Garcia". Derek smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you to" and he said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan" and when he smiled at her again her heart started racing, "ohhhhhhhhh yeah this job was definitley gonna be interesting" she thought to herself as Derek sat down beside her and Hotch got ready to go over the case. 


	2. Chapter 2

Partners-Ch 2

Hotch said, "we are heading to Montana, sheriff Tony Acre in the small town of Arden has had 5 women to be taken a few days apart", Reid said, "any ransome demands"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no, not a word, all of the victims were taken on this running path" he said as he pulled up a picture of the trail onto the screen".

Reid said, "that running path is 7.5 miles long but there are several places where someone could be taken", Hotch said, "each girl was taken withing half a mile of each other". JJ said, "any signs of struggle at the scene"?, Hotch pulled up pictures of drag marks from all of the scenes and said, "the girls put up a fight but due to the early time in the morning each one was taken nobody was around to hear their screams".

Dave said, "so if there hasn't been any calls for ransome what do you think the unsub is doing with the girls"?, Hotch said, "well he could be selling them or keeping for himself to breed, there are multiple things he could be doing to them". Reid said, "all of the victims are similar because they are all dark haired girls all about the same age and are pretty much have the same body build".

Hotch said, "so what are you thinking Reid"?, he said, "he's either selling them or using him for his own sexual gratification", Hotch said, "Penelope did you bring a go bag"?, she shook her head and said, "no sir". He looked at Derek and said, "Morgan take Garcia home so she can ready her gobag and then meet us at the airstirp".

Derek nodded his head as both him and Penelope got up and headed out of the room, JJ said, "I like her", Emily said, "so do I and I think someone else does toooooo". JJ laughed and said, "yeah Morgan was definitley interested in her to", Emily nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh yeah he was and did you see that huge smile on his face"?, she said, "ohhhhh yeah I did, this case is definitley gonna be interesting".

Derek climbed in the drivers side of his truch and said, "so tell me a little about yourself", she looked over at him and said, "well I'm a single mother of a 2 year old named Gabby". Derek said, "awww I bet she's adorable", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I adopted her when she was 2 weeks old and she is the bright spot in my life".

Derek said, "how long have you lived in Virginia"?, she said, "we just moved here a couple of weeks ago, I live on 32 Eagle Street", he said, "you are only a couple of blocks away from where I live". She said, "really"?, he said, "yeah I live on Clover Street", she smiled and said, "well I guess that would make us kinda like neighbors", he laughed as he nodded his head yes.

Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "so tell me a little about yourself", he sighed and said, "well I am the middle child of 3, I have an older sister named Sarah and a younger sister named Desiree". She said, "do they live close"?, he shook his head and said, "they live in Chicago with my ma", Penelope said, "my parents passed away when I was 18, they got killed by a drunk driver".

He looked over at her and said, "I'm so sorry", she took a deep breath and said, "thanks", Derek said, I try to get out to Chicago at least a couple times a month, that is when the unsubs will let me". She smiled and said, "how long have you worked with the BAU"?, he said, "almost 7 years", she said,  
"does the job ever get to you"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhh yeah and when things get so bad I go to my beach house and work on one of the 3 rooms that are currently being remodled".

Penelope said, "that sounds nice", he said, "ohhh it is, the house is down on James Lane, you can't miss it, it's the only one for a few miles", he said, "I like to work with my hands, it helps me relieve some stress". She said, "I'm guessing that in this job you are in need of a lot of stress relief huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, sometimes".

She pointed to her house and said, "right there, the one with the swingset in the back yard", he smiled and said, "you have a nice house Penelope", she said, "thanks, I'm trying to work on it but some things I just can't do by myself, ya know"?, he said, "I do", once he put the truck in park he said,  
"if there's ever anything I can do to help just let me know".

They got out of the car and she said, "I couldn't ask you to do that"?, he said, "you didn't ask, I offered", she bit down on her bottom lip as they walked inside her house and said, "thanks Derek, I appreciate it". He said, "anytime baby girl", she laughed as she glanced over at him and said, "did you just call me baby girl"?, he said, "ohhhh I'm sorry".

Penelope said, "don't be, I liked it", the next thing they heard was Gabby running through the house squealing, "mommaaaaaaaa", Penelope picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "hello sweetie". Gabby wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and squeezed her tight, Derek smiled and said, "awww Penelope, she's beautiful".

Gabby was the child from a mixed marriage so she was a little lighter than Derek, Penelope said, "sweetie, this is one of mommas friends, this is Derek Morgan". Derek said, "you are just the cutest thing", April smiled and said, "she just finished her beef and noodles", Penelope kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "that's mommas big girl".

Penelope said, "I'm here to pack a bag, we are heading to Montana on a case", April said, "no worries Penelope", she smiled and looked at Derek and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he said, "I would love to but are you sure"?, Penelope handed Gabby to Derek and said, "momma will be right back baby".

Gabby looked at Derek and then cackled as she patted his cheeks, he smiled and said, "you are adorable, yes you are", when Penelope came back downstairs a few minutes later she couldn't help but smile at the sights of Gabby sleeping peacefully in Dereks arms. Derek looked up at her and said, "I've always had a way with the ladies" causing Penelope to roll her eyes.

Penelope reached down and picked Gabby up and handed her to April, she then kissed the little girl on the forehead and ran her finger down her cheek and whispered, "momma loves you". Penelope said, "if you need anything April please call", she said, "I will, I promise", Derek picked up Penelopes bag and smiled as they headed out the door.

Before Penelope closed the door she said, "I'll call tonight and check on her", April waved and said, "be safe and we'll see you soon", Penelope waved one final time as the truck pulled away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

Partners-Ch 3

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walk onto the jet and sit down and it didn't take long before the jet was heading down the runway, Penelope took a deep breath as she looked out the window, she wasn't to keen on flying but with this job she knew that she would have to get use to it. When the jet had reached it's cruising altitude Hotch looked at everybody and said, "when we land I want Derek and Penelope to head to the last abduction scene and see if they can find anything".

He looked at Dave and said, "you and I will head to the police station to meet up with the sheriff while JJ, Reid and Em head to talk to the last victims family". Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement, Hotch said, "we have a little time before we land, everybody should rest because when we land we need to hit the ground running because we don't have much time before he could strike again.

Penelope stood up and headed to the small kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee, when she turned around she saw the smiling face of Derek, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "are you feeling better"?, she said, "how did you know"?, he laughed and said, "profiler remember baby girl", she laughed and nodded her head as he poured himself a cup of coffee before they headed back to join the rest of the team.

When they got back they saw Hotch and Emily laying together on one small couch and JJ and Reid were on the other and Dave was talking on his cell to someone. Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "can I ask you something"?, she said, "sure hotstuff", he laughed and said, "what made you decide to adopt Gabby"?, she smiled at the mere mention of her daughter.

Penelope said, "I was friends with Gabbys mom and", Derek said, "you are a special kind of person Penelope", she said, "thanks, I just didn't want her to grow up in a strangers house, I knew that I could give her a good life". He put his hand on top of hers and said, "you are a good mom and I think you are doing a great job with her".

Penelope sighed and said, "thanks Derek", he winked at her and said, "you are very welcome", he then took a sip of his coffee, the rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful and soon the jet was landing. When everybody got off the jet they headed to the 3 waiting SUVs and all headed out in seperate directions.

It took several days before they were able to pick up a lead and then almost another week before they finally caught the unsub, he was keeping the women for himself, his plan was to impregnate them and then kill them after they had given him children. Penelope sighed as she looked out the window of the jet.

Derek sat down beside her and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "yeah fine, I'm just really missing Gabby, I haven't got to see her in almost 2 weeks". Derek smiled and said, "there is a huge park just a few blocks from where we live so maybe this weekend the three of us could go and spend the day".

Penelope said, "the three of us huh"?, he smiled and said, "welllll yeah, that is if you don't mind, I thought that we could spend some more time getting to know each other". She nodded her head and said, "the park sounds like fun, thanks Derek", he laughed and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl my reasons for suggesting the park were totally selfish".

She looked at him and said, "how do you figure that"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "that way I get to spend the day with two beautiful women", she laughed and said, "ahhhhhhh now I see". He said, "I really do want to get to know you better, you are an amazing agent and mother now I would like to get the chance to get to know the woman".

She felt her heart racing and said, "re really"?, he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "yes really", she crossed her legs and said, "I really like that idea because I would like to get to know you better to". JJ smiled as she listened to the conversation, "ohhhhhhhh yeah" she thought as she listened to a very nervous Derek expressing his wishes to get to know the newest member of their team.

About an hour later the jet landed and as everybody was heading toward the SUV's Hotch said, "I got a test from Erin and she said that we were off for the next week". Derek smiled and said, "that sounds great, do you realize how long it's been since we've had that many days off in a row"?, Emily said,  
"I believe it's been around 8 months".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "how about everybody come to our house on Sunday and we can have a get to know Penelope bbq"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds great Hotch". Derek smiled and said, "I can pick you and Gabby up if you want"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that sounds great Derek", he grinned as they got into the SUVs to head back to the BAU to finish their paperwork so they could have the next week off for a little rest and relaxation.


	4. Chapter 4

Partners-Ch 4

Everybody was finished with their paperwork except for Derek and Penelope, he kept glancing up at her and smiling, she was so beautiful and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe he stood a chance with her. He finished first and stood up and put his coat on and said, "are you about finished baby girl"?, she wrote a couple more words and said, "done".

He smiled and said, "you did great for your first case", she said, "thanks, I was a little nervous", he said, "you couldn't tell it if you were", she grabbed her things and followed him to the elevator and said, "thanks". He said, "anytime baby girl", they got on the elevator and the ride down was quiet.

A few minutes later they were walking toward their cars and when she put her stuff in her car he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow", she grinned and said, "okay, sounds good". He said, "how does noon sound"?, she said, "noon sounds great, see ya then hotstuff", he grinned and said, "see ya then baby girl".

About half an hour later Penelope is walking into her living room, April smiled and said, "she just went down for her nap", Penelope kicked off her shoes and wiggled her tired feet and said, "thanks for staying with her". April said, "I love staying with her, she's an angel", Penelope pulled out her wallet and paid April and said, "we are on stand down for the next 7 days".

April said, "that will give you some time to rest and relax", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that it will, Derek asked me and Gabby to go to the park with him tomorrow and then my boss Aaron is having a bbq on Sunday and he wants us to come". April picked up her purse and said, "do they have any kids"?, she said, "JJ and Reid have a little boy named Henry and he's the same age as Gabby and Aaron and his wife Emily have a little boy and he's 3 and his name is Jack".

April smiled and said, "awwww that's great, that way she will have some kids her own age to play with", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree with you April". Penelope said, "I guess we'll see you next Monday", April waved from the door and said, "see you next Monday", Penelope waved as she watched Aprils car pull away from the house.

Penelope locked her door and grabbed the baby monitor and cell phone and headed upstairs, she headed to the bathroom and turned the water on and poured some bubble bath in the water. She then quickly got undressed and sighed happily as she laid her back against the back of the tub, she laid her head back and said, "awwwww yes".

Derek walked into his house and hung his jacket up and tossed his keys on the table and couldn't stop smiling, all he could think about was that he was going to get to spend the afternoon with Penelope and Gabby at the park and then spend the day with them at Hotch's house. He walked to the kitchen to grab a beer before heading to the living room to plop down on the couch.

He turned the tv on and was getting interested in a game when his cell started ringing, he picked it up off the table and grinned when he saw that it was his mom calling. He hit talk and said, "hi momma", Fran sighed happily and said, "hi baby boy, how are you"?, he said, "tired and sooooo glad to be home".

Fran said, "was it a rough case honey"?, he said, "yeah it was momma and I didn't think we were ever gonna catch this guy", Frand said, "I'm glad that everything is okay now and that you and your team made it home safely". Derek crossed it feet on the table and said, "thanks momma, so how are you and the girls"?, she said, "we're doing good honey and we hope to be able to come for a visit soon".

He smiled and said, "that's great momma, I've really missed you guys", Fran laughed and said, "we've missed you to honey", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "soooooo any prospects on a momma for my grandbabies, I'm not getting any younger ya know". Derek laughed and said, "well now that you mentioned it there is an amazing woman that has stolen your baby boys heart I do believe".

Penelope sighed as she looked over at her phone, she said, "come on Garcie, you just left him about an hour ago", she scrolled through the names on her phone and when she saw Dereks name she bit down on her bottom lip as she hit send. Derek had just ended the call with his mom when his cell started ringing again.

He held it up and saw Penelope flashing on the ID, he smiled and hit talk and said, "missing me already baby girl"?


	5. Chapter 5

Partners-Ch 5

She smiled and said, "as a matter of fact hotstuff I am", he said, "wellllll that's just what a man needs to hear", she said, "whatcha doing"?, he said,  
"sitting here on the couch watching a ballgame drinking a beer, what are you doing"?, she said, "right now Gabby is napping and I am sitting here and I'm soaking in a hot bubble bath".

Derek inwardly moaned as he felt himself getting hard, very hard, he swallowed and said, "really, would you like some company"?, she said, "welllllll,  
now that you mention it I am kinda lonely right now". He stood up and said, "I can be there in 10 minutes", she grinned and said, "I guess I'll see you in 10 minutes" and the call ended.

Derek grabbed his keys and coat and headed out the door stopping only long enough to lock the door, Penelope got up out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself and added more hot water to the tub. She then headed into the nursery and checked on Gabby and smiled as she stood there watching her sleep.

Penelope headed downstairs and watched out the window for Derek and sure enough a few minutes later he pulls up in front of her house and gets out and heads up the walk and then onto the porch. He raises his hand to knock and Penelope opens the door and says, "hello handsome", she stepped aside and he walked into the living room and said, "hello yourself beautiful".

She bit down on her bottom lip as she locked the door and when she turned around there stood Derek, he smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She backed up against the door and wrapped her hand around the back of his head, she moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Hands were roaming all over each others bodies, they pulled apart only because they needed air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you feel so good". She smiled and said, "you don't feel so bad yourself", he leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip and moaned when she felt his lips on the sensitive part of her neck.

He smiled against her skin and then he started gently biting and sucking on her neck, she said, "ohhh yes Derek, that feels so good, so good", he then slowly kissed his way back up to her perfect lips. When they pulled apart she said, "how about we head upstairs for that bath now"?, he smiled as he shedded his coat and said, "you're reading my mind baby girl".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "before this goes any farther there isn't going to be any jealous girlfriends or a wife knocking my door down is there"?, he laughed and said, "no sweetness, I haven't dated anybody in a long time". She stopped on the stairs and claimed his lips in yet another kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "same question to you only boyfriends or husband"?, she said, "nope, nobody and I feel you need to know that it's been a long time for me Derek, I don't do". Before she could finish her sentence he claimed her mouth and she threw her arms around him and closed her eyes as their tongues battled for control.

Penelope pulled away and said, "this way hotstuff", he smiled as she once again took him by the hand and led him down to the end of the hall to the huge bathroom. She pulled him into her arms and said, "how about we get you out of these clothes"?, he gently brushed his lips against hers and said,  
"yes, let's".

Soon he was standing there in nothing but his underwear, she then slowly slid his boxers down and she licked her lips when his erection sprang free,  
she looked up at him and said, "is this alllllllll for me"?, he nodded his head and said, "every satisfying inch baby girl, every inch". Derek closed his eyes when she took him into her hand and started gently stroking him.

He said, "goddess if you don't stop this is going to be over wayyyyyyyy to soon", she stroked him a few more times before she reluctantly removed her hand. Derek reached up and got hold of her towel and gave it a tug and he moaned and said, "damn baby, you are perfect" as he watched the towel puddle at her feet.

Derek cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers, he picked her up and carried her over to the counter and placed her on the edge and quickly stepped between her creamy thighs. He caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful", she pulled him in to another kiss, he then wasted no time lining himself up at her entrance.

A few seconds later the room was filled with their moans of pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Partners-Ch 6

Derek wanted to take his time and make love to Penelope the way she deserved but she was so beautiful, wet and ready for him his urge to take her and take her hard was overwhelming. She kissed her way down the side of his neck and he moaned her name as she gently bit down on his shoulder, Derek bit down on his lip and said, "yes sweetness, yes".

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies moving together as one, now she wasn't a virgin by a longshot but Derek was by far the largest of her short list of lovers. Derek kissed his way back to her perfect full lips and smiled agasint her mouth as he felt her nails raking up and down his back.  
a Derek loved the feeling of Penelope wrapped around him as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, he started pulling and tugging on her earlobe and he whispered, "god baby girl you feel so good, so tight, it's like you were meant for me and only me". Derek said, "hang on sweetness", he then picked her up and she gasped as he braced her back against the wall as he pounded in and out of her.

The room was filled with their gasps, moans and pants until they both came with each others names on their lips, Penelope collapsed against his chest as they both gasped for air. He kissed the top of her head and said, "damn baby girl, that was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "you were the amazing one handsome".

He gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "how about this, we are amazing together", she smiled and said, "I like that", he smiled as he gently put her down. She stood wobbily and Derek said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "a little sore but it was sooooo worth it", Derek chuckled and said, "how about we get in the tub and soak in the hot water"?, she nodded her head yes as he stepped inside the huge tub.

Once he was inside the tub he held out his hand and said, "here baby girl let me help you", he sat down and when she started to sit beside him he gently pulled her down on his lap. He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "straddle me baby girl", she stood up and straddled his waist.

Derek moaned her name as she slowly sank down on his now very erect penis, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and as their tongues battled for control she moaned into his mouth as he thrusted up inside her. Their bodies moved together for several long minutes before the collapsed against each other completely spent.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I could get use to this", she looked up at him and said, "me to handsome, me to", she slid down beside him in the tub and sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of he head. Penelope closed her eyes and relaxed as they stayed there just like that until Gabby woke up fussing about half an hour later.

She kissed his lips gently before getting out of the tub and quickly drying off and throwing her robe on before heading out of the bathroom and up the hall toward the nursery. Derek climbed out of the water and then pulled the plug and smiled as he dried himself off, he then put his clothes back on before heading to join Penelope and Gabby in the living room.

when he got to the bottom of the stairs he smiled as he watched Penelope sitting at the table with Gabby watching her eat, he walked over and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "is she alright"?, Penelope said, "oh yeah she was just hungry". Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "are you hungry baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "starving, we worked up quite a appetite upstairs".

Derek laughed and said, "that we did", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "how about pizza"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh you are reading my mind", he smiled and said, "what do you like on yours"?, she said, "veggie pleaseeeeeeee". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "if veggie is what my girl wants then veggie is what my girl will get", she couldn't help but smile when the words "my girl" came from his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Partners-Ch 7

Derek spent the rest of the evening with Penelope and Gabby and by the little girls bedtime she was definitley smitten with Derek, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "good night sweetie". Penelope smiled and said, "I'll be right back", Derek nodded his head and smiled as he watched them heading up the stairs.

He laid his head back on the couch and sighed happily, he couldn't believe it, "what a difference a day makes", he couldn't believe that just 24 short hours ago him and Penelope were just team mates and now they were, they were lovers and he hoped that they would be a lot more. He was deep in thought when Penelope walked back ino the room.

She walked over and kissed the side of his neck and said, "whatcha thinking about handsome"?, he looked up at her and smiled and said, "I am thinking about us beautiful". She sat down on the couch beside him and said, "something good or someting bad"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhh it is definitley something good sweetness".

Penelope relaxed against the couch as she turned the monitor on and said, "she's sleeping soooooo we can spend some more quality time, that is if you want to". He pulled her into his lap and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "of course I want to", he then wrapped his arms around her as his hands slid down her body to rest on her butt.

Penelope rested her forehead against his and said, "you are so good with her", he laughed and said, "I've always had a way with the ladies", she rolled her eyes and said, "yeah yeah". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "you smell so good, you smell like jasmine", she threw her head back and lowly moaned as he gently bit down on her neck.

Derek said, "baby girl you feel so amazing in my arms, it's like that's where you belong", she looked at him and said, "it's hard to believe that I didn't know you 2 weeks ago isn't it"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it is, it feels like we've known each other for years". She smiled and said, "my life is falling into place".

He tapped the end of her nose and said, "mine to", she laughed and said, "I'm serious Derek, we moved to a new state, into a new house, I have an amazing job and some great new friends and I have a beautiful daughter and then there's you". He smiled and said, "and what am I"?, she ran her hand up his chest and said, "what do you want to be"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I want to be your present and your future".

Penelope grinned and said, "soooooo here in the present would you settle for being ohhhhhhhh I don't know, how about being my boyfriend"?, he kissed her lips and said, "being your boyfriend is a great place to start goddess". She said, "how about we take this upstairs"?, he smiled and said, "I like that idea".

They stood up and intertwined fingers as they walked over toward the stairs, as they hit the first one there was a knock at the door, she looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "I wonder who that could be". Derek kissed her lips and said, "don't answer it, maybe they'll go away", he then crashed his lips against hers.

Their tongues battled for control and just when Penelope thought whoever it was at the door had given up they started knocking again, Derek said, "maybe if we don't answer it they will get the hint and go away"?, she kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist as he deepened the kiss but thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelope pulled away when the knocking became louder, she said, "they aren't going to go away, I better see who it is", she walked over to the door and unlocked the door. When she opened the door she swallowed hard and said, "M M Mick", he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately, he then backed her into the house with their lips not breaking contact.

Derek walked over and pulled him off of her and said, "who the hell do you think you are"?, the man smiled and said, "I'm her boyfriend, Rawlson, Mick Rawlson".


	8. Chapter 8

Partners-Ch 8

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "is that true"?, she shook her head and said, "no Derek it isn't true, you're my boyfriend, I broke up with Mick before I adopted Gabby". Mick tried to wrap his arms around Penelope and she pushed him back and said, "Mick, this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan", he looked at Derek and said, "why don't you just do me and P a favor Darren and leave".

Derek pushed Mick up against the wall and said, "why don't you do me a favor and leave Mike", Mick said, "it's Mick", Derek said, "don't you get it,  
we don't care". He smiled at Penelope and said, "that's where you're wrong mate, Penelope here, she does care don't you baby"?, she walked over and wrapped her arm around Derek and said, "Mick I want you to leave".

Mick laughed and said, "come on P, you don't mean it", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do mean it, you were my past but Derek is my present and my future". He reached into his pocket and handed her a card with his address and numbers on it and said, "I've moved to town angel and I'm not going anywhere, not anymore, so when yourrrr, whatever he is leaves, call me".

He walked to the door and smiled at her and said, "I've missed you P", he smiled at Derek and said, "may the best man win mate", Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Penelope and said, "he already has, now goodnight". Mick grinned and said, "see ya soon beautiful" he then turned and walked out the door.

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "what was that all about"?, she threw up her hands and said, "I don't have any idea, I haven't seen Mick in almost 3 years". Derek blew out a breath and said, "I don't like him coming here, I don't like it at all", she said, "I don't like it either, he isn't part of my life anymore, he hasn't been for a long time, you are my future Derek, you".

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart when Gabby started crying, Derek said, "maybe I better head back to my place tonight"?, she intertwined their fingers and said, "please don't go, please stay with me tonight". He smiled down at her and said, "are you sure"?, she kissed his lips and said, "more than sure handsome, more than sure".

He smiled as they headed up the stairs and toward the nursery, Derek walked over and said, "what's wrong princess, did you miss me"?, and when he picked her up she started jabbering up a storm. Penelope said, "sounds like she missed you hotstuff", Derek kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "I believe you're right baby girl".

Gabbby laughed and giggled as Derek started tickling her, after a few minutes she started yawning, he said, "are you getting sleepy little one"?, she laid her head down on his shoulder. He sat down in the rocking chair and after rocking her for a few minutes she drifted off to sleep, he held her in his arms and rocked her until he was sure she was sound asleep before he stood up and put her back down into her bed.

He kissed her gently on the top of the head and said, "good night princess", Penelope sighed happily and said, "good night angel, momma loves you", she then covered her up and turned and headed back toward the door. She stopped and took one final glimpse of Gabby before Derek took her by the hand and led her back toward her bedroom.

Once they stepped inside and closed the door, she walked over and turned the monitor on and then it didn't take long before clothes were nothing but an afterthought. Derek wasted little time getting between her creamy thighs, as he thrusted himself inside her he practically growled, Penelope then snuggly wrapped her legs around him and moaned his name as he slid even deeper inside her.

As Derek pounded in and out of her he wanted to make her his over and over, he wanted to make sure that she knew how much he wanted her, Penelope then threw her head back and said his name over and over as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. Derek took great pleasure in showing his baby girl,  
that's right his baby girl that he was the only man for her.

Several long minutes later Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him and smiled and said, "A girl could get use to this". He kissed the top of her head and said, "that's the plan sweetness, that's the plan", she yawned and then laid her head back down on his chest.

A few minutes later he couldn't help but smile when he heard a soft snore coming from her, he laid there with his arms wrapped around her but he couldn't stop thinking about Mick. He couldn't help but wonder if Mick was going to be a thorn in his side, it was obvious from what he had seen earlier that Mick still wanted her, that he still wanted his baby girl.

Derek looked down at the amazing woman sleeping on his chest and smiled, he hadn't known her long but he knew that he wanted her and Gabby to both be permanent fixtures in his life. He yawned and kissed Penelope one final time on the top of the head, he knew that they had plans for the weekend and he couldn't wait to spend the time showing Penelope and Gabby how much they meant to him.

Little did Derek know that he would be seeing Mick a lot sooner than he had hoped


	9. Chapter 9

Partners-Ch 9

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks warm lips on her neck, she moaned and said, "and good morning to you to", he rolled her ove onto her back and crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart he said, "good morning beautiful", she grinned and said, "it felt so good to wake up wrapped in your arms", he wiggled his dark eyebrows at her and said, "it did huhhhh"?, she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "it did but", he said, "ohhhhh I so don't like the sound of that but".

She raised up and sat against the backboard and said, "we need to talk about Mick", he blew out a deep breath as he sat back against the headboard of the bed. Penelope said, "we happened a long time ago and I want you to know that he is my past", she put her finger under his chin and said, "you are my present and my future".

He smiled and said, "I just don't like him baby girl, I don't like him sniffing around you like he did tonight", she giggled and said, "is somebody a little jealous"?, he said, "you're damn right I'm jealous, you're my girlfriend not his". She smiled and said, "and that's the way I want to keep it handsome, I want you, I don't want him".

Derek gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I want you to, I want you and Gabby both in my life", she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "that's good because there is no other place we would rather be". He intertwined their fingers and said, "are you ready to start our day together"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitley".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "how about you get dressed and I'll go down and fix us some breakfast"?, she sighed and said, "you are going to spoil us handsome". He said, "that's the plan goddess", she kissed his lips one final time before throwing the covers back and getting up out of the bed and making her way over to the closet.

He whistled and said, "looking good Garcia, looking reallllll good", she slapped her butt and said, "eat your heart out", he said, "ohhhhhhhh woman you are sooooooo gonna get it". She ran into the bathroom and said, "yeah yeah yeah" as the door shut, Derek then threw the covers back and stood up and grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on and made his way down to the nursery to check on Gabby.

When he stepped inside she was still sleeping, he stood there smiling at her for a few minutes, she was so sweet and he was so thankful that both her and her mom were in his life. He then made his way downstairs and was lucky enough to find enough stuff to fix their breakfast, he laughed and said to himself, "when we come back here later we need to get you unpacked sweetness".

When Penelope and Gabby came downstairs a few minutes later Derek was putting the food on the table, Gabby clapped her hands and said, "yayyyy", Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head as she put her down in her chair. Derek said, "I hope it's okay but I fixed pancakes, eggs, saugage and toast",  
she kissed his lips gently and said, "it's more than fine handsome but you are spoiling us again".

He turned around and poured them both a cup of coffee and put some juice in Gabbys sippy cup, Gabby picked the cup up and licked her lips after she took a sip of juice. Penelope cut up the eggs and pancakes into small bites and grinned as she watched her daughter digging in to her breakfast, Derek said, "so sweetness how does it taste"?, she said, "delicious handsome".

After breakfast they gathered their things and headed out the door, Derek couldn't stop smiling because he knew that he was going to be spending both today and tomorrow with his girls and he couldn't wait. As they pulled away from Penelopes place Gabby sat in her seat giggling and jabbering as she looked out the window.

Derek grinned when Penelope reached over and intertwined their fingers, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, he winked at her and said, "this weekend is going to be amazing". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "that it is handsome, that it is" and a few minutes later they were pulling up at the park ready for a day of family fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Partners-Ch 10

Gabby laughed as Derek pushed her on the swings, Penelope took picture after picture of her daughter throughout the day, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched Gabby wrap her little arms around Dereks neck as he carried her over to the little merry go round. Derek looked down at Gabby and said, "are you having fun sweetie"?, the little girl nodded her head yes and squealed.

Derek couldn't believe how much energy this amazing little girl had, she played almost the entire time they were at the park and not long before they were to head back home she noticed the ducks that were floating on top of the small pond. She grabbed Derek and Penelope by the hands and pulled them over closer to the ducks.

Penelope said, "what sound does a duck make Gabby"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "qwack qwack", Penelope said, "that's right princess", the little girl sat there for over half an hour quacking at the ducks before Penelope said, "come on sweetie it's getting dark". Gabby stood up and ran into her mommas arms.

Their afternoon at the park was amazing, they laughed and played and even had ice cream before making their way back to Penelopes place with a sleeping Gabby. Derek kissed the top of her head and smiled as he laid her down on her big girl bed, he stepped back and covered her up with her little princess blanket.

Penelope walked over and kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "goodnight princess, momma loves you so much", she then turned Gabbys night light and monitors on before making her way out of the room with Derek. Penelope intertwined their fingers as they made their way back downstairs to the living room.

Derek leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart Penelope said, "would you like some wine"?, he kissed her lips gently and said,  
"that sounds nice". He spread a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and was sitting there with a huge smile on his face when his baby girl walked back into the room.

She saw Derek sitting on the floor and said, "welllllll don't you look comfortable"?, he reached up and took the bottle and glasses and put them on the floor in front of him. He then held up his hand to her and she couldn't help but smile as she put her hand in his and gently got down on the floor with him.

She sighed and watched as he put some wine in both glasses before handing her one, she took a sip and said, "today was amazing and Gabby had so much fun". Derek laughed and said, "so did I, that little girl is so much like you", Penelope grinned and said, "really"?, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "yes really, you are a wonderful mother to Gabby".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks and I have to say that you are great with her, she loves you", he grinned and said, "and I love her to", Derek took another sip of wine and said, "so how did you meet Mick"?, she laughed and said, "wellll lets just say that it wasn't one of my best days". He put her hand in his and gently squeezed it as she took a sip of her wine.

She looked up at him and said, "the day I met Mick was a very wet and dreary day and he made my day", Derek said, "made your day how"?, she said, "welll my makeup was running all over my face, I had mud all over my shoes and I was drenched from head to toe but he helped dry me off and then told me that I was beautiful".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you are beautiful", she smiled as she kissed his palm, Derek said, "so how long did the two of you date"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "around a year and a half". He said, "wow, really"?, she said, "yeahhhh, for a while things were going great for us but then he got a job in another state".

Derek said, "didn't he ask you to go with him"?, she nodded her head and said, "oh yeah he asked but moving to another state wasn't where I saw my life going". He nodded his head as she said, "I had just gotten into the FBI and I loved where I was working, I loved my team and I just wasn't ready to ask for a transfer to another state".

Penelope sighed and said, "enough about me and Mick, why don't we talk about something else", Derek reached over and took her glass and put it down beside his and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "we don't have to talk at all". She smiled and said, "ohhhhh I like the way you think", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers as he rolled her under him.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, one kiss turned into two and then four and then clothes were flying all over the living room. It didn't take long before the living room was filled with their soft moans as they spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love.


	11. Chapter 11

Partners-Ch 11

The next morning Derek woke up to the feeling of two little hands on his face, he opened his eyes and saw the happy smiling face of Gabby hovering over him. He said, "good morning princess", Gabby giggled, waved and said, "byeeeeeeeee" as she ran through the house into the kitchen, he grabbed his boxers and pants and quickly put them on.

He stood up and put his shirt on as he made his way to the kitchen, he stepped inside and said, "morning baby girl", she kissed his lips and said, "well good morning hotstuff". He walked over and picked Gabby up and put her in her chair and said, "are you okay today"?, she nodded her head yes as she took a sip of juice from her sippy cup.

Derek sat down in front of her and said, "are you ready to meet Jack and Henry today"?, she looked at him and him and turned her head to the side and said, "yes". Penelope said, "today you are going to meet the rest of mommas team", Derek said, "you will get to meet your auntie JJ and Emily and your uncles Reid, Hotch and Dave".

She clapped her little hands and said, "weally"?, Penelope said, "yes really sweetheart", Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "after we have a little snack we are going to get dressed and head over to Uncle Hotchs house". She started picking up bites of egg and putting them into her mouth as Penelope sat down at the table.

Penelope leaned forward and whispered, "do you think we should tell the team about us today"?, he smiled and said, "do you want to tell the team about us"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "good because I do to". She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a sweet, gentle kiss, they pulled apart when Gabby said, "awwwwwwww momma".

Penelope laughed as Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, after everybody had finished with breakfast Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "I need to go home and get a quick shower and get changed". She sighed and said, "okay handsome, while you're gone I'll get myself and Gabby ready".

He kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'll be back soon sweetness", she winked at him and said, "see ya soon", he then walked over and picked up Gabby and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes". Gabby smiled and said, "byeeeeeee", Derek laughed and said, "bye little one", Penelope followed him over to the door and said, "be careful".

He kissed her on the lips and said, "always baby girl", before heading out the door, Penelope then walked back over and picked up Gabby and said, "come on princess we need to get ready". The little girl laughed and giggled as Penelope carried her up the stairs and into her room, once they were in Gabbys room Penelope put her in a peach colored shirt and shorts with tennis shoes so that she could play outside in the dirt.

About an hour later Derek is walking back into Penelopes place, Gabby runs over to him and wraps her little arms around his legs, he looks down at her and says, "are you and your momma ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Derek looked up and saw Penelope walking into the room with a batch of brownies in her hands.

He laughed and said, "when did you make those"?, she winked at him and said, "they just came out of the oven about 15 minutes ago handsome", he held out his hands and said, "here sweetness I'll take those for ya". She grinned and said, "thanks handsome", she then put a jacket on Gabby before grabbing her things so they could get started.

Derek, Penelope and Gabby were the last to arrive and when they stepped inside Hotch smiled and said, "come on out to the back yard, everybody's already outside". Hotch smiled and said, "Gabby, Jack and Henry are out in the back yard playing on the swingset, would you like to go play with them"?, she looked up at Penelope and she said, "go ahead baby but be careful".

Gabby put her little hand in Hotchs and waved as they headed out the door, Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "you look good enough to eat". She laughed and said, "maybe later hotstuff". They intertwined fingers as they headed out into the backyard to join the rest of the team.

When they walked over to join the rest of the adults Dave said, "now that I have you all together I need to tell you something", Hotch put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "well not with me but I am going to be on a leave for a couple of months". JJ looked at him and said, "why Dave"?, he said, "my publicist has scheduled me for a tour and didn't spring it on me until Friday".

Hotch said, "have you talked to Erin about this"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes and everything is already taken care of", Reid said, "is Strauss going to replace you whlie you're gone or will we just be a man short"?, Dave said, "well" and his sentence was cut short by the sound of the Hotchners doorbell. Emily smiled and said, "I'll get it".

Dave said, "like I was saying, my substitute has already been chosen and he is suppose to be here to meet the rest of the team", Emily walked outside and said, "Dave there's a gentleman in the living room for you". He kissed her on the cheek as he headed inside", she walked over and said, "what did I miss"?, Hotch said, "we are getting a substitute for Dave while he's gone on his tour".

She said, "I bet that's who is in the living room", a few minutes later everybody looked up when Dave said, "guys this is" and Penelope and Derek in unison said, "MICK".


	12. Chapter 12

Partners-Ch 12

Rossi said, "yeah this is Mick Rawlson and he's going to be the newest member of the team for a few months while I'm gone", Derek wrapped his arm aroun Penelope staking his claim on his baby girl. Mick smiled and said, "it's nice to meet all of you", Hotch held out his hand and said, "I'm", Mick said,  
"you are Aaron Hotchner or Hotch and this is your beautiful wife Emily", Hotch nodded his head yes.

He smiled at JJ and said, "and this is Jeniffer and Spencer Reid", JJ grinned and said, "please call me JJ", Mick grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you JJ". Mick walked over and said, "and this is my beautiful and her boyfriend Derek Morgan", Dave said, "I didn't know that you had already met them Mick".

Mick said, "oh yes I met Penelope over 4 years ago, we dated for a while and then", Derek kissed Penelopes temple and said, "then she got smart and decided to date me". JJ and Emily smiled as they watched the two men as both were trying to stake their claim on the newest team member, JJ said, "and this little boy is our son Henry".

Mick got down on his knees and said, "it's nice to meet you Henry", he smiled and said, "hewwo", Hotch said, "and this little man is our son Jack", Mick said, "it's nice to meet you to Jack". Jack grinned and said, "hiiiii", he then turned to Gabby and said, "hi Gabby", Gabby grinned and said, "hi" as she backed up close to her mom and Derek.

Hotch said, "well it's going to be a little while before the food is ready so how about we all sit and get to know each other a little better"?, Mick nodded his head and said, "I'd like that". Derek took a deep breath and said, "baby girl since Gabby is playing with the boys and we already know Mick,  
how about it we go for a walk"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "that sounds great Derek".

Hotch grinned as he watched the couple heading off toward the lake up path from his house, as Mick watched them leave he felt his heart sink knowing that if he wanted to win her back he needed to do it fast or she would be lost to him forever. Emily took a sip of her coffee and said, "so Mick tell us about yourself".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as they walked up the path, she said, "I'm sorry handsome", he looked over at her and said, "what about"?, she said, "the whole Mick thing". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you have nothing to be sorry for beautiful, he was brought in to cover to Rossi for a few months, that's all".

She said, "yeah but that means that we are gonna have to spend a lot of time with him, that I am going to have to spend a lot of time with him", Derek said, "don't worry sweetness, that time will soon pass off and then we won't have to see his face again". He wrapped his free arm around her and said, "why don't we just enjoy our time together and we can worry about Rawlson later".

Soon the young lovers were at the lake and Penelope said, "ohhhhh Derek it's beautiful here", he sighed happily and said, "it is and the smell of those wild flowers is nice. She looked at him and said, "it sure is, I just love the smell of wild flowers", he leaned over and picked her some flowers and she grinned happily as he handed them to her.

After staying and looking out over the water for a few minutes Penelope said, "we better head back before Gabby starts yelling for me", he smiled and said, "I just hate to go back and share you with everybody". She rested her forehead against his and said, "well just think in a few hours we will be heading back to my place and when Gabby goes to bed you and I can play".

She brushed her lips against his and said, "that's a great idea handsome, a great idea indeed", they both sighed happily as they headed closer and closer to the lake. JJ said, "it seems that you are still smitten with Penelope". Mick took a sip of coffee and said, "she was my world for a long time but I messed that up by taking that transfer to another state".

Reid said, "Penelope is an amazing person but she has moved on with her life and it is a good idea if you did the same", Mick nodded his head yes in agreement with Reid as he looked up and saw Hotch and Dave heading back over to the table with the food. Emily smiled her and JJ walked inside with the kids to get them washed up for dinner.

Mick looked up and saw Penelope and Derek walking back toward the house hand in hand and sighed as he headed over to the tables to join the rest of his team.


	13. Chapter 13

Partners-Ch 13

The rest of Sunday was so much fun as the team laughed and talked while the kids all spent the afternoon and evening playing, they all really hit it off well as they currently were running through the back yard chasing each other. Mick swallowed hard as he watched Derek and Penelope sitting across the table from him with their fingers intertwined.

Emily, JJ and Penelope were talking about the girls all taking a day just the three of them and Penelope said, "sure, that sounds like fun, just let me know when so I can let my sitter know". Derek kissed her temple and said, "that's alright sweetness, I can watch Gabby", she looked up at him and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really".

Reid said, "when the three of you are gone we can get together at maybe the park or something and let the kids play", JJ kissed him on the lips gently and said, "I love you Mr. Reid". He winked at her and said, "right back at ya Mrs. Reid", Dave smiled and said, "I still can't believe that you gethe rest of this next week off, do you think you will actually get the time or do you think that you will get called in"?, Hotch said, "oh no we will have it off,  
that is orders from the director".

Dave looked at Mick and said, "so what do you think of the team, weren't they everything I told you they were"?, he smiled and said, "they are everything you said were". Derek leaned in and whispered something into Penelopes ear causing her to smile, Mick inwardly groaned only imagining what the two of them were talking about.

A few hours later slowly everybody started heading home and as Derek carried Gabby to the car Mick put his hand on Penelopes arm and said, "we need to talk beautiful". Penelope shrugged away and said, "no we don't", he sighed and said, "I think you owe me that much don't you"?, she put her hands on her hips and said, "I don't owe you anything Mick, not one thing".

Hotch walked over and said, "is everything alright"?, Penelope smiled and said, "everything's fine bossman, just fine", Emily stood watching and wondering when Mick was going to the picture that Penelope didn't want him back that she was where she wanted to be and that was with Derek. She smiled at Emily and said, "I'll see you soon and thanks for today it was a lot of fun".

Emily hugged her and said, "sorry about Mick", Penelope said, "nothing he does bothers me anymore and nothing he does surprises me anymore", she then waved as she headed across the yard to the driveway. Mick shook his head and said, "thanks for tonight and I guess I'll see you guys next week", Hotch nodded his head and said, "yeah see you next week".

Penelope climbed up into Dereks SUV and sighed causing him to say, "what's wrong sweetness"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing handsome", he intertwined their fingers and said, "what did he do now"?, she grinned and said, "he is wanting to talk to me, he said that I owed him that much". Derek then gently squeezed her hand and said, "how about we forget about Rawlson and just concentrate on us, on you, me and Gabby"?, she glanced over her shoulder and then smiled as she saw her exhausted daughter sleeping peacefully in the back seat and said, "sounds like a plan hotstuff".

A few minutes later they are pulling up in front of Penelopes place, he looks over at her and says, "stop that sweetness", she looked at him and said, "stop what handsome"?, he said, "stop letting Mick Rawlson into that beautiful mind of yours because he isn't worth it". She leaned over and brushed her lips against his.

When they pulled apart she said, "how about after Gabby goes down for the night we snuggle up in front of the fireplace with some wine and spend the rest of the evening in each others arms"?, he nodded his head and said, "I love the way you think". He practically growled as he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Penelope hated to but she said, "we need to get this one inside and into her jammies so we can get to some snuggle time", he wiggled his eyebrows and said,  
"why don't you head inside and we'll be right in"?, she winked at him and said, "see ya soon". He smiled at her and said, "count on it baby girl, count on it".

Derek carefully picked Gabby up out of her car seat and carried her inside the house, he carried her upstairs and handed her to Penelope and said, "I'll head downstairs and get everything ready". Penelope nodded her head and smiled as she watched Derek head out of the room, she then put Gabby into a pair of her favorite jammies before tucking her into bed.

Derek laid the blanket and pillows in front of the fireplace and put the wine and two glasses down on the floor when he looked up to see Penelope walking down the stairs. He smiled and said, "is everything okay sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "she is sound asleep", he entertwined their fingers and said,  
"have I told you how beautiful you look today"?, she giggled and said, "it looks like you've been a busy boy".

Derek grinned and said, "well let's just say that I was motivated", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers earning a moan of pleasure as they slid down onto the blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

Partners-Ch 14

A couple of hours and several rounds of amazing sex later Derek kisses Penelope gently on the lips before collapsing beside her on the blanket, he then quickly wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. She lays her head on his chest as the two enjoy the wave after wave of pleasure that is still rolling over them.

Penelope runs her hand across his chest as she looks up into his dark eyes and says, "now that is the way to spend an evening", he laughed and said, "I would have to agree with you on that one baby girl". Derek said, "today was fun wasn't it, all of us together, well except for Rawlson of course", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry that he's", Derek put an end to her rambling by pressing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "did you just try to stop my rambling"?, he winked at her and said, "well it worked didn't it"?, she giggled before she kissed his chest and said, "that it did, that it did". The two lovers laid there in silence as the sound of the fireplace and their breathing filled the room.

Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "if you don't mind me asking sweetness, just how serious was it between you and Rawlson"?, she looked up at him and took a deep breath and said, "well when it started he completely swept me off my feet but even though we dated for a couple of years after a little while there was no real spark".

He nodded his head and said, "were you in love with him"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I think I was in love with the idea of love, don't get me wrong he was always good to me but as far as me loving him yes but being in love with him no". He smiled and said, "that's good to know", she sighed and said, "what about you and your ex"?, he wrinked his nose and said, "Savannah"?, she nodded her head yes".

Derek sighed and said, "she was good for a distraction I guess you could say, I mean you know how our schedules are and just how bad some of our cases can be"?, she nodded her head yes. He tapped the end of her nose and said, "she was a doctor so her schedule was just as busy as mine so out times together were few and far between".

Penelope said, "did you love her"?, he shook his head and said, "honestly no", she grinned at him and said, "how long did the two of you date before you ended it"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "we were together about 8 or 9 months". Derek pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "she wanted for us to settle down but I never got that vibe, well at least not from her".

Penelope said, "do you ever see yourself settling down and starting a family"?, he nodded his head and said, "I can, I can see myself marrying the most beautiful woman in the world and having a house filled with little kids". Penelope laughed and said, "really now"?, he said, "yes really now, I mean my momma is always telling me how much she wants grandbabies and how she isn't getting any younger".

Penelope said, "from what you've told me about your mom she sounds like an amazing woman", Derek said, "she definitley is and after dad died, she had to be mom and dad to me and my sisters". Penelope said, "I was 18 when my parents died and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of them", Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I'm sorry baby".

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you had to grow up without your father to handsome, I bet you are a lot like him"?, he smiled and said, "momma says that I am exactly like him which I of course take as a compliment". She grinned and said, "I wish that I would have gotten to meet him", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "so do I sweetness and I wish I could have met your mom and dad".

She said, "they would have loved you", he said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so", he surprised her as he rolled her back over onto her back. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "a girl could get use to this treatment", he kissed his way down her neck and said, "that's the plan sweetness, that's the plan".

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms as they went another few rounds of mad passionate love making until the sun came up and then as they drifted off to sleep they both had smiles plastered on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Partners-Ch 15

The week passed by quickly and the happy couple spent almost all of that time together with Gabby, wherever you saw one of them you saw all three but soon it was Monday morning and Penelope was heading out of the house. Derek couldn't help but smile as he walked into the BAU that morning, the past week with Penelope and Gabby had been amazing.

JJ walked over and said, "wow, I haven't seen that smile on your face before, it looks like love agrees with you", Derek smiled and said, "Penelope and Gabby are good for me". Emily walked over and said, "does everybody dread today or is it just me"?, Mick walked over to join them and said, "nooooooo I kinda dread it to".

Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "I'm kinda looking forward to today", Reid said, "I bet I can guess why or should I say who you are looking forward to seeing". Derek laughed and said, "you would be right pretty boy", Mick stood there listening to the banter between the two friends but when he looked up and saw Penelope he felt his heart racing.

Derek walked over to Penelope and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "don't you look beautiful today"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "why thank you hotstuff and might I say you aren't looking so bad yourself"?, he smiled as he intertwined their fingers as they headed over to join the rest of the team.

Hotch walked out of his office and said, "I need to see you all in the round table room", they all nodded their heads as they headed up the stairs toward the room. JJ said, "I was hoping that we wouldn't get called out on a case so soon", Emily said, "yeah me to Jayje but the unsubs don't really care what we think".

They all walked over and sat down at the table, Penelope sat down beside Derek and then she looked over on the other side her and saw Mick sitting down and rubbing up against her. She scooted over closer to Derek and cleared her throat, Derek looked beside her and saw Mick scoot closer to her and said, "getting a little close aren't you Rawlson"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't think so mate".

Hotch put the pictures of the victims up and said, this is Amy Vetting, she is 28 and this is her husband Josh and their 2 daughters Amber and Anita and they were all killed this morning". Reid said, "you can tell by the marks on the little girls wrists that they were held by maybe rope or some kind of ties".

Derek said, "maybe holding the kids like this was the only way to control the parents", Hotch said, "according to the ME the parents were killed first and then a couple of hours later the girls were poisoned". Mick said, "any signs of sexual assault"?, Hotch said, "only on the mother", Emily said, "what kind of poison where the girls given"?, he said, "according to the ME results it is a mixture of rat poison and antifreeze".

Reid said, "any other victims with the same MO"?, Hotch put up another set of pictures and said, "this is Tonya Horn and her husband Todd and their twin sons Scott and Sean". JJ looked down at the pictures and said, "were the murders the same as in the other case"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it is the identical to the other case from this morning".

Penelope said, "were the kids killed by the same mixture of poisons"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it is identical to", Derek said, "this unsub is sticking to his pattern, what do we know about the famalies"?, Hotch said, "Kevin is working on that now, wheels up in 30". Penelope got up and walked over to the corner and pulled out her cell to let April know that they were leaving on another case.

Derek walked over to Mick and said, "are we going to have a problem"?, he said, "about what mate"?, he crossed his arms and said, "you know about what mate"?, he said, "you need to know that I love Penelope and she loves me and I will get her back". Derek said, "she's with me now and you need to back off if you know what's good for you".

Mick took a few steps away and said, "Penelope is good for me and soon she will see it to", he then walked away, Penelope ended her call with April and headed over to Derek. She said, "is everything okay"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "everythings fine baby girl", she said, "what did he do"?, Derek said, "he's just being an ass sweet thing, that's all".

Penelope said, "what's he saying"?, he intetwined their fingers and said, "he's just telling me that he will get you back and that I need to accept it,  
ya know just junk like that". She opened her mouth to say something and he put his finger over her mouth and said, "we need to grab out go bags and head toward the elevator, we can worry about Rawlson later", she nodded her head in agreement as they headed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Partners-Ch 16

Once the jet landed Hotch looked at the team and said, Morgan, I want you and Reid to head to the last crime scene and see what you can find out", they both nodded their heads. He then said, "Penelope I want you and Mick to head to the ME's office and see if she knows anything new", he and I will go to the police station and JJ I want you and Em to head to talk to victims parents and see if you can get anymore insights on the situation".

Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "see ya later baby girl", she winked at him and said, "later hotstuff", Mick rolled his eyes as the team headed to their waiting SUVS. Once Penelope got in and shut her door she looked at Mick and said, "let me make myself clear, I'm with Derek now and I want you to keep this strictly professional".

Mick winked at her and said, "anything you say beautiful", she rolled her eyes and said, "put the car in gear and let's get this over with", he smiled and said, "yes mam" as they pulled away from the other cars. Derek and Reid pulled up at the crime scene and got out and headed over to the officers and while Reid talked to the officer Derek did a walk through of the crime scene.

A few minutes later Derek looked up to see Reid walking into the room and said, "they don't know anything new", Derek looked up and said, "let's just hope that the rest of the team has better luck then we had". Penelope and Mick walked into the ME's office and the coroner looked up and handed them a file and said, "this is the information Agent Hotchner was asking for".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", she took a deep breath as she pulled back the sheet on the female victim and said, "there was one thing here that you will want to see". Penelope looked down to the victim and saw burn marks under her breast and said, "any idea what caused this"?, the coroner said, "it could be from a cigarette or cigar possibly".

Mick said, "but why on this victim and not any of the others"?, the coroner said, "I have no idea", he looked down at Penelope and said, "sounds like it was personal with this victim". She nodded her head and said, "maybe she was an ex girlfriend or lover of our unsub"?, Mick said, "that would explain some of his behavior with her for sure", Penelope nodded her head as they thanked the coroner before they headed out of the room.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team joined Hotch and Dave at the police station, Penelope walked over to Hotch and handed him the file and after he had looked at the information he handed the file to Reid. When he had analyzed it Mick said, "it's obviously personal with this latest victim", Reid nodded his head yes and said, "maybe she was an ex girlfriend or lover".

Hotch pulled out his cell and filled Kevin in on what information he needed before ending the call, Hotch then looked at his watch and said, "how about we call it a day"?, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "sounds good to me". Hotch said, "before everybody heads out for the evening we need to head to the hotel and get our things settled".

He looked and said, "Em and I are sharing a room and so are JJ and Reid which means Penelope you get a room to yourself and Morgan and Rawlson you will be sharing a room". Derek said, "how about I share a room with baby girl instead"?, Hotch said, "I can't do that Morgan and you know it", he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "you can't blame me can ya"?, he laughed and said, "sorry Morgan".

Penelope leaned in and whispered something into his ear causing him to smile, he looked up and said, "it's fine Hotch" before the happy couple turned and walked away. The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were all heading toward their rooms, Derek hated the fact that he had to share the room with Mick instead of his baby girl but he didn't figure he would be spending much time in the room tonight anyway so he smiled as they headed inside the room.

Mick put his bags on a bed and walked over to the window and said, "so you and Penelope got plans"?, he smiled and said, "as a matter of fact we do", Mick then watched as Derek grabbed a few things out of his bag before heading to the door. Derek turned and smiled and said, "see ya in the morning", Mick took a deep breath and said, "have fun".

The last thing Derek said before closing the door was, "don't worry we will", when Mick was sure he was gone he took his coat off and threw it across the room and said, "enjoy her while you have her because I will get her back".


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Partners-Ch 17

When Derek and Penelope made it inside her room he backed her up against the door and pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She moaned against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes as their hands roamed all over each others bodies shedding each other of their clothes.

Penelope intertwined their fingers and pulled him toward the bed, he couldn't help but smile as he started like a love sick puppy at the naked woman in front of him. She laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he hovered over her for a few seconds just admiring how beautiful she was and he couldn't help but wonder if she knew just how much he truly cared for her.

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so beautiful", she smiled up at him as she slid her hand down his chest and said, "you are a sculpted god of chocolate thunder". Derek laughed and said, "I am huh"?, she grinned and nodded her head yes and said, "yes and I can't wait to break me off a piece".

He crashed his lips against hers causing her to moan against his lips, he didn't waste any time lining himself up at her wet and ready entrance, a few seconds later the room was filled with their moans as he slid inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down on her bottom lip as he slid even deeper inside her.

Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her being wrapped snuggly around him like a vice, he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her creamy skinned neck and whispered into her ear, "oh you are so tight baby girl, so tight". She arched her back and screamed out his name as she met him thrust for glorious thrust.

Meanwhile in the room he was suppose to be sharing with Derek Mick was pacing back and forth across the room, he knew what Derek and Penelope were doing and he couldn't help but wish it was him doing it instead of Derek. He plopped down on the bed as memories of his first night with Penelope filled his memories once again.

Penelope was sitting at a table with some friends when Mick walked into the bar, he ordered a drink and sat and looked around when the most beautiful woman he head ever seen came into his line of sight. He downed his drink and took a deep breath before heading over to the table, he stood beside her causing her and her friends to look up at him.

He said, "would you like to dance"?, she smiled up at him and said, "that sounds nice, thanks", he grinned as he held out his hand to her, he intertwined their fingers as he led her to the center of the packed dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body, she in return then wrapped her arms around his body as they danced across the floor.

Mick couldn't believe how amazing she felt in his arms, she felt like she belonged there, like she was the only woman that was meant to be in his arms, now or ever. They danced through several songs before it became quite obvious how attracted to her, a few minutes later they were walking out of the bar and heading back to his place.

Once they stepped inside modesty along with their clothes was soon an after thought and soon he was thrusting himself inside her, she wrapped her legs around him and moaned his name over and over as they moved as one. For several hours it felt like they were the only two people on earth as they made love round after round.

Mick kissed her lips one final time before collapsing exhausted beside her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "that was without a doubt the most amazing sex I have ever had". Penelope looked up at him and smiled and said, "it was definitely amazing, that is for sure", he looked lovingly into her eyes and smiled as they spent the time wrapped in each other arms until they finally drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

Mick sighed as he came back to reality, that night was the best night of my life Penelope and I will get you back, I will", meanwhile Derek collapses on the bed beside Penelope and says, "woman I believe you are trying to kill me". Penelope laughed and said, "never angelfish, never". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Penelope".

A smile covered Penelopes face, she then gently pressed her lips against Dereks and said, "I love you to hotstuff, I love you to", he then rolled her under him and crashed his lips against hers as they spent the next several hours making love


	18. Chapter 18

Partners-Ch 18

Derek woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of his cell buzzing, he picked it up off the table and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "I just got the call they've found more bodies". Derek said, "is it the same MO as before"?, Hotch said, "yes, same as the others, we're heading out now", Derek said, "send the address to my cell and Penelope and I will be there ASAP".

Hotch said, "see you both there", a few seconds later the address came over his cell and when he looked back at Penelope she was up and getting dressed because she had heard his side of the conversation. He whistled and said, "looking good Garcia", she shook her butt in his face and said, "you aren't looking so bad yourself hotstuff".

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope pull up at the scene and head inside to see the rest of the team throughout the house, Penelope heads over to join JJ and Emily while Derek heads over to join Reid. Hotch looks down at something on the floor, he calls for a CSI to come and take a few pictures of the evidence before picking it up.

Dave says, "what is that"?, Hotch says, "it looks like clay", Reid walks over and says, "we need to find out if this kind of clay is common around here and if it is we might be closing in on the unsub". Hotch walked over to the tech and talked to her for a few minutes before walking back over to join the rest of his team.

Hotch nodded his head and said, "they are going to do some tests on the clay and then let us know the results", Emily said, "how long will that take, did she give you any idea"?, he smiled at her and said, "it should only be a couple of hours". Penelope noticed some drag marks and Mick walked over and said,  
"what's up, you seem deep in thought over here".

Penelope squatted down and said, "these drag marks", Mick got down beside her and said, "what about them"?, she pointed and said, "this side right here seems deeper, like there was more weight on this side of the unsubs foot. Mick said, "maybe he is physically handicapped in some way that makes him drag his foot when he walks".

Derek walked over and heard the end of the conversation and said, "I wonder if there was any signs of drag marks at any of the other scenes"?, Penelope said, "I don't remember anything being in any of the reports". Hotch walked over and once being filled in on what Penelope thought he decided that the team would split up and head to the other crime scenes and check for drag marks".

Derek gripped the steering wheel as him and Reid pulled away from their crime scene, Reid was looking down at the pictures he had taken with his phone and said, "the marks are the same as at the other crime scene". Derek opened his mouth to say something and Reids phone started beeping, Derek said, "are those pictures from the other crime scenes"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes" as he examined the photos".

After examining all the photos Reid said, "the marks are the same in all the pictures", Derek said, "so what do we do now"?, Reid said, "we need to check the area to see if there are any people with lifts in their shoes for some kind of walking impairment". Derek put his attention to the road as Reid started dialing Hotchs number.

A few minutes later the name and addresses of the three people that had recently gotten the lifts for the same impairment were sent to the team, it didnt'  
take long before Penelope and Mick were pulling up in front of their address. They both got out and cautiously looked around as they made their way toward the house.

Derek looked at Reid and said, "well he isn't the unsub, that's for sure", Reid said, "no he was in the hospital and that was backed up by witnesses", they both sighed as they got inside the SUV and dialed Hotchs number to see if anybody else had had more luck then him and Derek. Hotch looked at Dave and said,  
"we need to get the rest of the team to Penelope and Micks address because they are walking right toward the unsub and don't know it".

As Rossi and Hotch raced toward the address Dave pulled out his cell and called the team and filled them in, Derek pushed his gas pedal to the floor as they got closer and closer to his baby girl. Mick and Penelope step inside the house slowly and start making their way inside, once they stepped into the hallway Penelope said, "I'll go into the kitchen and you go around and check the living room", he nodded his head as they went their seperate ways.

Penelope stepped into the kitchen and looked around and just when she started to join Mick in the living room she gasped as she felt a gun barrel pushing against the back of her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Partners-Ch 19

Penelope felt warm breath on her neck and she heard, "don't move or I'll blow your brains out", she felt her heart racing and said, "you don't have to do this". The man smiled as he wrapped his free arm around her and said, "you are going to be my favorite, I can feel it", Penelope stiffened up in his arms as he started dragging her backwards.

Mick had checked the rooms off from the living room and looked up wondering where Penelope was, he turned and headed toward the kitchen, when he got close he heard muffled cries. He aimed his gun toward the door as he peeped around the corner just in time to see Penelope being dragged through a door, when he couldn't see the unsub or Penelope he stepped forward.

Penelope started struggling in the unsubs arms, he pushed the gun tighter against her head and said, "stop struggling, I can kill you right here", she raised her elbow up and hit him in the stomach causing him to lose his grip on her. She started running but he caught her almost instantly, before he could cap his hand over her mouth she screamed, "MICKKKKKKKKKKKK".

Mick headed through the door with his gun drawn and said, "FBI, hands up", the man laughed and said, "you have got to be kidding me", Mick said, "do you see me laughing"?, the man leaned in and inhaled Penelopes perfume and said, "ohhhhh you smell so good". Mick said, "you need to let her go and make this easier on yourself".

Penelope inwardly groaned as he ran his hand over her body, he licked his lips and said, "I bet you are fun in the sack aren't you blondie", Mick said, "you don't get to talk to her that way". He laughed and said, "ohhhhhh something tells me that he's had you", he looked up at Mick and said, "are you her boyfriend"?, he opened his mouth to say that he was and Penelope said, "no he isn't".

The unsub looked at Mick and said, "what's the matter dude, is she to much woman for ya"?, he looked at the man and said, "I'm gonna tell you again, put your gun down and raise you hands". The team finally pulled up in front of the house and Derek jumped out before the SUV had completely stopped with Reid right on his heels.

Hotch said, "once we get inside Derek I want you, Reid and Em to head in from the front and the rest of us will head around back and make entry through there". Derek nodded his head in agreement as he watched Dave, Hotch and JJ head around to the back of the house, a few minutes later he heard Hotch through the peg in his ear saying, "on the count of 3 we go".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "affirmative", Hotch said, "1, 2" and as Derek waited to hear 3 his heart was racing so fast that he thought that it was going to burst out of his chest. When Hotch said, "3" they made entry into the front of the house, they quickly looked around and all you could hear was ,"clear, clear, clear, clear".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "where the hell are they"?, Hotch said, "spread out and search every closet in this house", when Derek was getting ready to leave the kitchen he heard Mick saying, "you don't want to hurt her". He got the attention of the rest of the team and they started slowly making their way inside the room.

The unsub looked up and saw himself being surrounded and said, "back off or she dies", Mick started walking toward him saying, "you won't hurt her", he wrapped his arm tighter around Penelope and Derek said, "Rawlson stopppp". The unsub said, "listen to your friend here Rawlson, stop or she's dead", Mick looked over his shoulder to see Hotch shaking his head no and telling him to stay still.

Mick aimed his gun at the unsubs head and said, "if you hurt her I will kill you, do you understand me"?, he laughed and said, "do you think I'm afraid to die"?, Mick shook his head no as he stepped forward and said, "no I don't". The unsub took a deep breath and said, "good because I'm not, I don't have anything to live for, so go ahead and kill me".

Reid watched as the gun started slowly going down from her head and started walking closer and closer to him, Mick knew that it was now or never so when Penelope stomped the unsubs toe he lunged for the unsub. Penelope fell to the floor as Mick knocked the man that was holding her a few seconds before hit the ground.

Derek ran over to her and said, "baby, are you alright"?, he then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body and watched as Mick and the rest of the team got the suspect cuffed. Mick walked over and said, "are you alright Penelope"?, Derek stepped away from Penelope and balled his hand into a fist and he couldn't help but smile as he watched Mick hit the ground.

Mick rubbed his jaw and said, "what the hell was that for"?, he pointed his finger in Micks face and said, "NOBODY PUTS HER IN DANGER, DO YOU HEAR ME"?,  
he continued rubbing his face as Derek walked over and wrapped his arm around Penelope and led her from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Partners-Ch 20

When everybody got outside Mick ran over to Penelope and said, "are you alright, I'm so sorry, I never thought", Derek pushed him away and said, "that's right you didn't". Penelope said, "Derek it's okay, I'm fine", he glanced over his shoulder and said, "no sweetness it isn't alright, you never put your partner in danger, never".

Mick said, "I was only trying to difuse the situation", Derek laughed and said, "no what you were trying to do was prove that you are the better man, that is what you were trying to do". Mick looked over Dereks shoulder to Penelope and said, "I would never hurt you Penelope, never, I love you", Derek punched Mick in the face and before a fight could start Hotch and Reid stepped forward and pulled the two men apart.

Mick tried to pull away from Reid and Reid said, "you need to calm down Rawlson", he said, "why don't you tell him to calm down, he's hit me twice and for no reason". Derek said, "no reason, are you serious"?, Hotch said, "calm down Morgan, Garcia is alright, why don't you take her back to the hotel and get your stuff ready for the trip back home".

Derek nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist as they walked back toward the car, Reid looked at Mick and said, "shake it off Mick,  
shake it off". Mick laughed and said, "shake it off, are you being serious right now mate"?, Reid said, "you were wrong in what you did, Morgans right,  
you put Penelopes life in danger".

Mick ran his hand over his head and said, "I would never do anything to hurt her, not intentionally", Reid said, "maybe, maybe not but today you did, she could have been killed by your childish antics". He looked up and watched as the SUV carrying Derek and Penelope pulled away from the house, he nodded his head yes as he walked over and climbed inside one of the waiting cars.

Penelope glanced over at Derek and said, "it's alright handsome, I'm alright", he intertwined their fingers and said, "no it isn't alright, what he did today could have gotten you killed". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "but it didn't I'm right here", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

She said, "Derek you know that our job is dangerous", he nodded his head and said, "yes it is but he put your life in more danger and he knows it", she said, "yes he does but". Derek said, "there are no buts baby girl, he had no right to put the woman I love in more danger", Penelope said, "wh what did you say"?, he said, "he had no right putting the woman I love in danger".

Penelope smiled and said, "yo you love me"?, he glanced over at her and said, "I do, I love you and Gabby so much", she gently squeezed his hand and said,  
"I love you to". As they pulled into the parking garage at the hotel he said, "wellllllll we'll have some time before the rest of the team will be ready to go soooooooooo how about we use that hottub"?, she grinned and said, "now your reading my mind hotstuff", he laughed as he got out of the car and then walked around and opened her door.

Mick sat and looked out the window and sighed as the scenery passed by his window, he couldn't believe that he had put the woman he loves in danger, why did he keep stepping forward, why". He had been in love with Penelope for years, since that first night he met her at that bar and now he could feel that she was falling in love with another man.

He was pulled from his thoughts when JJ put her hand on his and got his attention, he smiled and said, "I'm sorry, did you say something"?, she said, "we need to finish our paperwork and then we get to head home and do more paperwork". He sighed and said, "ohhhhh what fun", she laughed as she got out of the car and wrapped her arm around her husbands waist as they headed inside the police station.

About 90 minutes later Penelope collapses against Dereks chest as they both gasp for air, he kisses the top of her head and says, "J love you", she tiredly looks up at him and says, "I love you to hotstuff". He wraps his arms around her and says, "we still have a few minutes, why don't you nap and I'll wake you up"?, she smiled and winked at him before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Derek sighed happily and said to himself "I can't believe it, she loves me to", he sat there holding his baby girl lovingly as she peacefully slept


	21. Chapter 21

Partners-Ch 21

The next couple of weeks flew by without anymore incidents, Penelope, Derek and Gabby were spending every spare minute together as a family which was making Mick even more jealous and extremely angry. The team members were currently working on their paperwork from their last case when Hotch says, "how about we head out for a drink"?, Derek grinned and said, "I could use a drink or you know 10", everybody laughed.

Penelope smiled as said, "a drink sounds great after what we just went through during that last case", everybody nodded their heads in agreement and JJ said, "how about you 4 go ahead and get us a table and we'll be there in a few minutes". Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "see ya soon goddess".

Mick inwardly rolled his eyes as the men of the team headed toward the elevator, Penelope and JJ were almost finished with their paperwork and Emily was sitting on her desk with her legs dangling over her desk when she looked at Penelope and said, "soooooooo how are things with Morgan"?, she looked up and said, "amazing".

JJ said, "sooooooo what does Gabby think about the two of you being together"?, she sighed happily and said, "Gabby loves him and he loves Gabby", Emily smiled and said, "and how do you feel about Derek"?, she grinned and said, "I love him". JJ said, "and has he told you how he feels about you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "he told me a couple of weeks ago that he loves me".

Emily said, "ohhhhhh PG that's great", she giggled and said, "it was the day that Mick and Derek had words", JJ said, "you mean the day that Derek kicked his butt a little don't ya"?, she laughed and said, "yeah that day". Penelope finished with her paperwork and said, "Derek and I are spending every work free minute together and I love it".

JJ said, "have you had anymore trouble with Mick"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, he's staying away, only talking to me during work and when we are away on cases". Penelope and JJ then stood up and JJ said, "alright girlies it's time to go let loose a little bit and see if we can have some much deserved fun", Penelope and JJ grabbed their things before they headed toward the elevator.

The men walked into the bar and over to the counter to order their drinks, Mick looks at Reid and says, "can you order me a beer, I'll be right there"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure". Mick heads through toward the bathrooms and peeks around the corner and watches as they head over to the table, he gets the attention of a beautiful woman at the other end of the bar.

She walks over and says, "well hello sexy, what can I do for you"?, he winked and said, "do you see that man right there" pointing at Derek, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhh he is a sexy man, who is he"?, Mick said, "why don't you wait a few minutes and then pull him out onto the dance floor and show him how it's done".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what's in it for me"?, he pulled out a wad of money and said, "this", she thought for a minute and said, "all you want me to do is pull him out on the floor and dance with him"?, Mick said, "welllllllll you can feel free to let your hands and lips roam if you so desire".

She wickedly grinned and said, "sure, why not", she walked over to her seat and sat down and watched as Mick walked over and sat down at the table and started drinking his beer. Sure enough a few minutes later the beautiful woman walked over and said, "how about a dance handsome"?, Derek looked up and said, "thanks but no thanks, I'm waiting on someone".

She grabbed him by the hand and said, "I'm already here", the men of the team watched as the woman pulled him to the center of the dance floor and pulled him into her arms and started grinding against him. Mick said, "are all women here in Virginia like that"?, Hotch laughed and said, "uhhhh no", Reid said,  
"definitley not but you do have your few bar bunnies that will act like that".

The blond slid her hands down his back and said, "you are one fine sexy man", Derek said, "thank you now if you will excuse me I need to get back to the table to wait on my girlfriend". The woman pulled him down and crashed her lips against his and Mick couldn't help but inwardly smile when he noticed the girls who were led by Penelope made their way inside the bar.

When Penelope walked over to the table she said, "where's Derek"?, nobody wanted to say something and she turned to see him with his lips pressed against the hussy on the floor. She looked at Mick and said, "can you give me a lift home, I came here with Jayje"?, he said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I need to get out of here".

JJ said, "Garcie maybe"?, she held up her hand and said, "we'll talk later Jayje", Mick grabbed his coat and led Penelope through the crowd, she looked over her shoulder and watched as Derek and his "friend" pulled apart for a breath of air. Derek looked around just in time to see Penelope and Mick heading out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Partners-Ch 22

Derek pushed the blond away and ran through the bar following Penelope, he made it outside just in time to see the car carrying her and Mick racing from the parking lot. He ran over to his car and felt in his pockets and could have slapped himself for putting his keys in the pocket of his jacket, he then ran inside and grabbed his keys and a few minutes later he was heading toward Penelopes.

Mick glanced over at Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she wiped away the tears and said, "I'm fine", she looked over at him and said, "I I I can't go home right now, can you take me to your place"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure beautiful". She pulled out her cell and quickly dialed April and after a few rings she heard, "hi Penelope".

Penelope grinned and said, "hi April, how is Gabby"?, April laughed and said, "she's great, she had her dinner and her bath and I just put her down for the night". Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I'll be home later, I'm out with friends", April smiled and said, "have fun and don't worry me and Gabby are fine here".

Penelope thanked April again and told her that she would see her soon before the call ended, after putting her cell back into her purse she sat there looking out the window until she was pulled from her thoughts by Mick putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and he said, "sorry Penelope but we're here".

She stepped out of the car and hesitantly followed him inside, once the door was closed Mick said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she looked up and said, "I need a drink or should I say a few drinks". He nodded his head and said, "drinks coming up" and she watched as he walked into the kitchen only to come back a few seconds later with 2 glasses and a bottle.

Derek pulled up in front of Penelopes place and got out of the car and ran up the walk, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, April opened the door and said, "hi Derek". He smiled and said, "is Penelope here'?, she stepped aside and said, "no she's out with friends tonight, she just called to say that she would be back later".

He sat down on the couch and said, "it's getting late, why don't you head home, I'll stay with Gabby", April smiled and said, "are you sure"?, he looked up at her and grinned and said, "I'm sure". She said, "Gabby has had her dinner and her bath, I just put her down a few minutes ago so she should be good for a while".

Derek nodded his head and said, "have a good night and we'll see you in the morning", April nodded her head as she headed toward the door, after the door closed Derek sat on the couch and wondered where she had gone. He pulled out his cell and called her number, meanwhile across town at Micks place she hears her cell ringing and pulls it out.

Penelopes heart races when she sees Dereks name on the ID but still hurt and not ready to talk to him she sends the call to voicemail and puts it back into her purse. Mick hands her a glass and says, "here you go beautiful, I hope this helps", a couple of hours and a bottle of liquor later Penelope is sleeping peacefully on Micks couch.

He stands over her feeling so guilty for making her cry but he had to make her see that Derek wasn't the right man for her, he was, he only hoped that she would realize that now. He pulls the throw off the couch and covers her up and kisses her cheek and says, "sleep tight beautiful", he then walked over and sat down in the chair and watched as she slept.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "where are you Penelope, it's 5:00", he lays his head back agaisnt the couch and the next thing he knows he is waking up to the sound of Penelopes keys in the door. He stands up and walks over to the door and crosses his arms over his chest and when she steps inside he says, "where the hell have you been"?, she walks past him and he says, "please baby girl, please tell me where you were".

She pulled away from him and said, "I was with Mick" as she heads into the kitchen to fix some much needed coffee leaving Derek standing there with his mouth open wondering just how things could have went so wrong so fast.


	23. Chapter 23

Partners-Ch 23

Derek followed her into the kitchen and said, "and just what have you been doing with Mick"?, she turned around and said, "what were you doing sucking face with that blond harlot at the bar"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she pulled me out onto the dance floor and I kept telling her that I was waiting for my girlfriend".

Penelope laughed and said, "it didn't look much like you were waiting for me, it looked to me like you were making out in the center of the room", he put his hand on her arm and she shrugged it away. Derek said, "baby girl I love you, I love you", she said, "do you know how I felt when I walked into the bar and saw you making out with that, with that woman"?, he said, "probably the way I felt when I raced outside to see you driving away with Mick".

She poured some coffee into her cup and walked over to the table and sat down, Derek said, "Gabby is still sleeping, I checked on her a few minutes before you came home". She said, "thanks for staying with her", he poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "I love that little girl and I would do anyting for her or for you".

Penelope sat back in the seat and Derek said, "now what were you and Mick doing all night"?, she said, "what are you trying to ask Derek"?, he said, "I would think that it would be obvious, did you cheat on me with him lastnight"?, she felt hurt that he doubted her and as she opened her mouth to ease his mind they heard Gabby calling from upstairs.

They both got up and he said, "can you give me an answer"?, she said, "can we talk about this later"?, he sighed and nodded his head as they headed up the stairs. When they stepped into her room Gabby threw her arms open and squealed wanting them to get her, Penelope picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "how is my princess this morning, are you okay"?, Gabby nodded her head and said, "pineeeee, me pine".

Derek smiled and said, "good morning baby girl", she leaned over and Derek took her into his arms and Penelopes heart fluttered as she watched Derek and her daughter. As they were preparing breakfast Derek coudln't help but wonder just what did happen between his baby girl and Mick and he was going to find out just as soon as he got another chance.

As Penelope watched her daughter eat she said, "somebody has a birthday next weekkkkkk"?, Gabby smiled and said, "me me me me", Derek and Penelope both laughed and Penelope said, "that's right sweetie, you will be mommas big birthday girl next week". Derek said, "are you going to have her a party"?, she smiled and said, "I'm hoping to, that is if the unsubs will give us some time off".

After Gabby was finished with her breakfast Derek put her down and grinned as she ran over and started playing with her blocks, he helped her with the dishes and then he said, "we really need to talk". She said, "are you breaking up with me"?, he dried off his hands and said, "do you want me to break up with you"?, she shook her head and said, "no".

Derek leaned up against the sink and said, "I just want to know want to know what happened between you and our friend Mick lastnight"?, she said, nothing but a lot of drinking and talking". He said, "I'm sorry that you got hurt lastnight but baby I didn't do anything, I didn't kiss her back and I tried to push her away".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "I believe you handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I believe you to", Derek said, "well I need to head home and shower and get ready for work but how about later we all get together and start planning Gabbys party"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds good to me".

She then walked him to the door and he said, "bye baby, I'll see you later", Gabby waved and said, "byeeeeeee Dewek", he smiled and said, "did you hear that baby girl, she called me Derek"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I sure did, I heard that handsome". As he walked out the door his heart was swelling with pride after hearing that adorable little girl say his name for the first time.


	24. Chapter 24

Partners-Ch 24

The next week flew by and soon it was the day of Gabbys 3rd birthday and Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched the little girl run around in the back yard playing with Jack and Henry. She looked across the yard and saw Derek walking up toward her with his mom and 2 sisters and the closer he was getting the more butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach.

Derek walked over and said, "baby girl, this is my momma Fran Morgan and my sisters Sarah and Desiree", Penelope smiled as she shook hands with the three ladies. Fran said, "it's so good to meet you", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you all to, Derek has talked so much about you that I feel like I know you already".

Sarah laughed and said, "yeah same here, my baby brother has told us so much about you and the birthday girl that I feel like I know you both already",  
Penelope grinned and said, "how was your flight".?, Desiree said, "long but pretty decent". Gabby ran over and wrapped her little arms around Dereks legs and said, "hiiiiiiii Dewek".

Derek picked her up and said, "hi princess, how is the birthday girl"?, she threw her head back and said, "me good, me good", he kissed her cheek and said,  
"sweetie this is my momma and sisters, this is Fran, Sarah and Desiree". Fran got down on her knees and said, "happy birthday Gabby and it's soooooo good to meet you".

She smiled and said, "hiiiiiii Fwan", Fran laughed and said, "are you having fun"?, she nodded her head and said, "wots and wots", Sarah and Desiree looked down at the little girl and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Frans neck and hugged her tight. Derek said, "these are my sisters soooo they are your aunts like JJ and Emily".

Gabby turned her head to the side and said, "tan you pway wif us"?, the two women smiled and nodded their heads yes as Gabby took them by the fingers and led them over to Jack and Henry. Penelope suddenly felt nauseated and a little dizzy and said, "excuse me please I need to check on something inside, I'll be right back".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips before she headed inside, Fran could tell that something was wrong with Penelope so she followed her inside, once they were inside the house Fran said, "are you alright honey"?, she said, "yeah fine". Fran said, "Penelope I've been a nurse for a longgggg time and I can tell when something's wrong".

Penelope said, "I've been getting nauseated and dizzy a lot over the past couple of weeks", Fran said, "are you staying tired and craving strange food that before you would never even think of looking at"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, how did you know that"?, she hugged the woman and said, "sweetie I think I know what's wrong".

Penelope stepped back and said, "is it something serious"?, she laughed and said, "yes very", Penelope worriedly said, "wh wh what is it"? Fran put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "Penelope I think you're pregnant". Her mouth flew open and she said, "ohhhhhhhh my god, are you serious"?, she nodded her head and said, "very serious".

JJ walked into the kitchen and said, "what's up Garcie, are you alright"?, Fran said, "JJ can you do us a favor"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure, what can I do"?, Fran leaned in and whispered, "can you go to the drugstore and buy a couple of pregnancy tests"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhh am I going to be an aunt"?, Fran said, "I'm thinking that you are JJ".

JJ hugged her friend and said, "I'll be right back" before happily grabbing her purse and heading out the door, Fran said, "don't worry we'll be able to find out for sure soon. Penelope said, "how do you feel about possibly being a grandma"?, a smile completely covered her face and she said, "I would be the happiest grandma in the world".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "how about some tea while we wait on JJ"?, Fran nodded her head yes as the two women headed into the kitchen


	25. Chapter 25

Partners-Ch 25

A few minutes later JJ ran into the house and handed Penelope a bag with 3 different home pregnancy tests in it, she nervously reached and took the bag into her hands as the three women headed upstairs to the bathroom. Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "we'll be right here waiting for you when you get finished".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you" as she stepped into the bathroom, she followed the directions on all three boxes before heading back out into the bedroom to wait 5 minutes for the results. She walked over and sat down on the bed between Fran and JJ and nervously waited for what seemed like several hours.

Derek looked around the yard and asked Desi, "where are momma and Penelope"?, Desi said, "they went inside a few minutes ago and haven't come back out yet". Derek was getting ready to go inside and check on them when Henry wrapped his arms around Dereks leg, he looked down and said, "Henry my man how are you"?, Henry laughed and said, "me fine uncwe Dewek".

Derek picked the little boy up and said, "are you having fun"?, he laughed and said, "uh huh, me habing wots of fun", he tickled the little boy and said,  
"that's good little man". When Derek put Henry back down on the ground he said, "tan you push me on da swings pweaseeeeeee"?, he tapped the end of the little boys nose and said, "sure little man, come on".

Mick walked over to Emily and said, "hi Em, how are you"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine Mick, how are you"?, he said, "I'm okay I just don't know if me being here today was such a good idea". Emily said, "you don't have to worry, Penelope is the one that invited you, she wanted you to be here with the rest of the team for Gabbys special day".

He smiled and said, "I hope I got her something that she will like", Emily said, "what did you get her"?, he said, "I got her a disney princess castle with all the furniture". Emily said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh she is gonna love it", he blew out a deep breath and said, "that's good, I was afraid that she wouldn't like it".

Emily said, "oh no you don't have to worry about that, she is totally in love with the disney princesses", she then handed him a cup of punch and said, "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here but you do know that Penelope and Derek are totally in love and together, right"?, he took a sip of his punch and said, "yeah I'm seeing that".

Emily said, "I don't know what you and Penelope shared in the past but that's what it was, the past, she is with Derek and the three of them are becoming quite the little family". Mick said, "I love Penelope, I have loved her since the first night I met her and I don't think that will ever change but if she is happy with Derek then I won't stand in their way anymore".

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled as she walked over and started talking to her husband, Mick walked over and sat down in a chair beside Reid and smiled as Reid started talking about what a beautiful day it was. Meanwhile upstairs JJ looked at her watch and said, "it's time Garcie", she gently squeezed her friends hand and said, "I can't do this, I can't".

Fran said, "come on honey we'll both go with you"?, she weakly smiled as the three of them stood up and headed toward the bathroom and the results that could potentially change all of their lives. Fran said, "each one of us can pick up a test and at the same time tell what your result says, "they all then nod their heads as they reach for their test.

They all took deep breaths before looking down and a few seconds later they said in unison, "POSITIVE", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I can't believe it, I'm pregnant". Fran and JJ both hugged the very nervous mother to be, she said, "I'm pregnant, I can't believe it me, Penelope Marie Garcia is pregnant".

JJ smiled and said, "believe it Garcie, believe it because in a few short months we will have another baby to love", she couldn't help but smile knowing that her and Derek together had created a little miracle. Fran said, "we better get downstairs before my son comes looking for us", Penelope nodded her head and said, "good idea Fran".

Fran said, "Derek is going to be so excited when he finds out he's going to be a daddy", Penelope said, "do you really think so"?, she smiled and said, "I know so". A few minutes later they were walking out the door and Penelope said, "I'll be right out I forgot to get the cupcakes", the grinned as they headed on out the door.

Mick watched as JJ and Fran walked out into the back yard but he still didn't see Penelope, he glanced up and saw her through the kitchen window so he got up and headed inside. Derek sighed as he walked over to his mom and said, "where's baby girl"?, Fran said, "don't worry baby boy, she'll be out in a few minutes she's getting the cupcakes".

Derek grinned and said, "I'll go in and help baby girl" and Fran could't help but sigh happily as she watched her son head toward the house, Mick walked over to Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I don't feel good". Mick said, "I'll go get Derek" and before he could turn around he saw her falling and he held out his arms and caught her.

Derek looked through the door and saw Mick standing there with his arms wrapped around Penelope and he watches as Mick caresses her cheek and he can see his lips moving but can't tell what he's saying. He throws up his hands and turns and runs through the yard heading toward his SUV, Fran sees him getting into his car and hears him race away.

Mick says, "wake up Penelope, please wake up, I'm so sorry, please wake up", everybody races inside when they hear Mick scream, "HELPPPPPPPPPPP"


	26. Chapter 26

Partners-Ch 26

When everybody heard Micks call for help they all headed inside except for April who stayed outside with the kids to keep them out of the way, Fran got down beside Penelope and started trying to wake her up. Hotch said, "Mick what happened"?, he looked around at everybody and said, I saw Penelope in the kitchen so I came in to tell her that I wouldn't try to get between her and Derek anymore and she looked pale and I asked her if she was alright and she said that she wasn't feeling good and then she just passed out".

JJ pulled he cell out of her pocket an started dialing Dereks number, she wasn't surprised that he wasn't answering his phone because it was obvious to everybody that he was mad when he left. Derek gripped the steering wheel aruging with himself as he passed car after car, he hated himself for taking off the way he did but he couldn't bear to see Penelope and Mick all hugged up like that.

Derek was completely and head over heels in love with Penelope and the fact that she was in Micks arms was driving him crazy, part of him wanted to turn around and go beat the crap out of Mick for touching his baby girl but right now all he needed was to cool off. He took a deep breath and said, "all you need is a little time smashing things will make you feel better" as he hit the exit for the beach house.

When Penelope opened her eyes she saw everybody crowded around her, she said, "wh wh what happened"?, Fran said, "you fainted honey are you feeling better now"?, she smiled and said, "I'm so embarrased". Reid, Mick and Hotch helped her up off the floor and Reid said, "what happened Garcia"?, she said, "I got nauseated and dizzy all of a sudden and the next thing I knew I was waking up to everybody".

She looked around and said, "where's Gabby and Derek"?, Hotch said, "April is outside playing with the kids and Derek, welllllllll he"?, Penelope said, "he what"?, Reid put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "he left, he just ran out and got in his car and took off". She said, "but why, what made him leave"?, Reid said, "he was heading inside and he saw something in the window and he just left".

Mick looked at Penelope and said, "I think he saw me holding you in my arms after you fainted and totally got the wrong idea", she said, "what made you decide to come in here to me"?, he said, "I came to tell you that I wasn't gonna stand in the way of you being with Derek anymore and when I got in here you passed out in my arms".

She looked up broken hearted and said, "I need to find him, he needs to know that I'm", everybody except Fran and JJ waited to hear the rest of Penelopes sentence as she said, "I'm pregnant, Derek and I are having a baby". Everybody smiled and squealed their excited congratulations as one by one they hugged her.

Penelope pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and she wasn't at all surprised that it went straight to voice mail, she looked at JJ and said, "can you stay with Gabby I think I know where Derek went". JJ nodded her head and said, "sure, we'll all be here, we'll just let the kids play until you and Derek get back".

She grabbed her purse and Fran said, "are you sure that you're alright going alone"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'll be alright, I promise", she then watched as Penelope raced through the house heading toward her car. Meanwhile at the beach house Derek was busting down the remainder of one of the walls and wondering if Penelope even noticed that he was gone.

About half an hour later Penelope pulled up in front of the beach house, she gets out and walks toward the ramp leading down to the porch, she takes a deep breath and as she raises her hand to knock she hears a loud banging. She figures that he won't be able to hear if she knocks so she pushes the door open and carefully steps inside.

She follows the sound of the banging and soon she is standing in the doorway watching a shirtless Derek as he flexes his muscles, she bites back a moan as she watches a drop of sweat slide down his chest. Derek looks up and sees her standing there and says, "finally noticed I was gone I see, what's the matter are you tired of being in Micks arms"?, she just stood there not knowing how to tell him of his impending fatherhood.

She said, "Derek we need to talk", he took a deep breath and said, "about what, are you officially breaking up with me so that you can be with your british loverboy"?, she said, "no Derek it wasn't like that". He said, "we don't have anything to talk about", she said, "Derek I need", he said, "right now baby girl I don't care what you need".

She stood there with her mouth open as her eyes started welling up with tears, she said, "there's something that you need to know", he sighed and said,  
"you don't have anyting to say that I want to hear". She walked over to him and said, "is that truly the way you want it"?, he looked up at her and said,  
"it's obvious that you don't want to be with me so yes that's the way I want it".

She turned and started walking toward the door but she said, "no", he said, "no what"?, she turned around and walked back over to him and said, "do you want to know what really happened mister stubborn ass"?, he said, "I know what I saw", she said, "if you will listen I can explain everything that you think you saw".

She took a deep breath and said, "I haven't been feeling good for a few days and after a talk with your mom and a quick trip to the drugstore I know what was wrong". He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "alright alright please get on with it, I don't have all day", she said, "I'm pregnant Derek, I'm pregnant with your child".

He stood there listening to her all the time his heart was racing, he couldn't believe it he was going to be a daddy, he was having a baby with his baby girl. He stepped forward and said, "that's", she said, "now that I've told you about the baby just know that I will never try to keep him or her away from you".

He said, "what are you saying Penelope"?, she said, "it's over, we're over, we're through" she then turned and walked through the room heading toward the front door.


	27. Chapter 27

Partners-Ch 27

Derek raced across the room and stood in front of her and said, "what do you mean we're over"?, she laughed and said, "I think that should be pretty self explanatory Derek". He said, "baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have left the way I did but when I saw you in Micks arms I", she held up her hand and said, "do you want to know why I was in his arms"?, he nodded his head yes and she said, "I fainted Derek, I fainted and he caught me".

She then stepped around him and opened the door, he stepped up and shut the door and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't know", she said, "that's right you sure didn't". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "please don't leave, please give me, give us another chance", she said, "Derek maybe it would be better if we weren't together".

His mouth flew open and said, "but I love you and want to be with you more than anything", she said, "I love you to but", he leaned in and presse his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion", she sighed and said, "I would never hurt of cheat on you, please tell me that you know that"?, he looked down at her and said, "I do it's just that whenever you're around Mick I just can't stand it".

She caressed his cheek and said, "that's the way I felt when I saw you kissing that woman at the bar that night", he held up his hand and said, "I swear I had nothing to do with that, she kissed me, not the other way around". She said, "I believe you handsome but I really do need to go", he said, "but but why"?, she said, "handsome Gabby is waiting at home, did you forget her birthday party"?, he sighed and said, "after everything that has happened today I have to say I did".

She kissed his lips and said, "are you ready to head back to the party"?, he said, "I am and after the party is over I think that we need to sit down with Mick and have a long overdue conversation". She nodded her head yes as they intertwined fingers and headed towar their cars, as he watched her climb in behind the wheel of her car he couldn't help but smile knowing that him and that beautiful woman were going to have a baby and even though he was nervous about it he couldn't be happier about his impending fatherhood.

About half an hour later both cars were pulling up in front of Penelopes place and they both got out and walked hand in hand through to the back yard to join the rest of the party. When Gabby saw them both walking toward her she ran over with her arms open squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaaaa", Penelope picked the little girl up and said, "are you having fun baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, wots and wots".

Penelope said, "do you want to eat first or open your presents"?, she clapped her hands and said, "pwesents momma, pwesents", Penelope laughed as she then carried her daughter over to the table so that she could open her huge pile of gifts. Before Gabby started opening her gifts Mick leaned in and whispered into Dereks ear, "after the party's over I need to talk to you and Penelope if that's alright"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I think that is a good idea Mick".

Gabby had gotten everything from disney princess dolls to the huge castle that Mick had gotten her and she was completely and tottally in love with all of her gifts. The party continued on for a couple more hours before Derek walked over to Mick and said, "why don't the three of us step inside and talk Mick"?, he nodded his head yes as they all headed toward the house.

They headed through to Penelopes den and sat down and Mick said, "listen there is something that I need to say and I need you two to listen to me before you say anything"?. He got up and walked over to the fireplace and said, "I'm the reason for the fighting", Penelope said, "what do you mean you're the reason, what did you do"?, he said, "promise that you will both hear me out first"?, they both nodded their heads yes.

Mick said, "I've loved Penelope since the first day I laid my eyes on her and even though were were apart for several years the love at least for me was still there. Derek glanced over to Penelope and smiled understanding how he felt because he to had been in love with the beautiful woman since the first day she joined the team.

Mick said, "I'm the one that set Derek up getting caught dancing on the dance floor", Derek stood up and said, "you set that up"?, Mick said, "yes I did and I regret it so much and when Penelope passed out earlier this evening I was going to tell her that I won't stand in your way anymore, it's so obvious that the two of you are completely in love and belong together and I just hope that one day you can forgive me".

Derek said, "I can't say that I'm surprised that it was you that set that up, it all seemed soooooo planned", Mick said, "I just wanted what I thought was rightfully mine". Penelope said, "I loved you Mick, I really did but you are my past", she looked at Derek and said, "and Derek is my present and hopefully my future".

Mick said, "if you want to hit me Derek I completely understand and I can promise you that I won't do anything else to try to break you up", he walked over and said, "I believe you but" and before Mick could say anything Derek hit him firmly in the stomach causing him to fall back onto the chair. When Mick was able to stand back up he said, "I completely deserved that and I meant what I said, I won't cause you anymore trouble and who knows maybe even one day we can even be dare I say it, friends".

Derek laughed and said, "stranger things have happened but if you ever try to come between me and baby girl again, I will end you", he held up his hands and said, "understood". He smiled and said, "I better be going but thanks for inviting me to Gabbys party", Penelope walked over and said, "and thank you for catching me earlier".

He winked at her and said, "anytime", he then walked toward the door but turned around and said, "you two really look good together and congratulations on the baby, he or she is going to be a lucky kid". Derek wrapped his arm around his baby girl and kissed the top of her head as they watched Mick walk away.


	28. Chapter 28

Partners-Ch 28

The next several weeks saw the team on several different cases, only getting to come home overnight before they were back out chasing unsubs, Penelope was now almost 4 months pregnant and she proudly rubbed her stomach as Derek was rubbing her feet. She looked up at him and said, "I can't wait to get this case over with so we can head back home to Gabby".

Derek smiled and said, "I know what you mean, it seems like forever since we've got to take her to the park doesn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it sure does". Derek ran his hand up Penelopes thigh and said, "how abouttttttttt we to and relax"?, she said, "why Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me"?, he caressed the side of her breast and said, "is it working"?, she laughed and said, "of course it is".

He stood up and pulled her to her feet and they were both grinning as they headed toward her hotel bedroom, just as they were getting ready to go through the door both of their cells start going off. Derek kisses her lips and says, "to be continued sweetness", she nodded her head and said, "definitely my love, count it as done".

A few minutes later they were dressed and heading with the rest of the team toward the latest address, when they got there and jumped out of their cars and grouped behind some trees. Hotch said, "Morgan I want you, JJ, Reid and Em to make your way around to the back of the house and Penelope, Mick and me will make entry from the front".

Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "please be careful", Mick looked at him and said, "don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her or the baby, I promise". Derek smiled and said, "thanks" as he joined the rest of his little team as they started making their way around to the back of the huge house.

Hotch said, "alright you two when we get to the front porch we will look through the windows to see if we can see anything before we make our way inside the house". They both nodded their heads in agreement as they started slowly and cautiously making their way toward the front porch, once they stepped up to the windows they looked inside and couldn't see anything.

Derek let Hotch know when they reached the back door, after learning that they didn't see anything at the back of the house either Hotch counted to three and then everybody made entry. Once inside everybody split up and started searching for the unsub, Derek, JJ and Reid headed upstairs leaving the rest of the team to search downstairs.

Hotch was in the kitchen looking while Mick took one of the downstairs bedrooms Penelope took the family room and Emily took the master bathroom, after determining that those rooms were empty they then headed toward the rooms at the back of the house. Penelope stepped into a huge room and jumped when she felt arms wrap around her.

She opened her mouth to scream but the unsub said, "I wouldn't do that Agent Garcia, you wouldn't want me to hurt that bastard baby of yours right now would you"?, she shook her head no. He said, "I'm going to take my hand away and if you scream or let the others know I'm here I will kill you and your baby, do you understand"?, she nodded her head yes as he removed his hand.

She said, "why are you doing this Keith"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhhh come on you've profiled me you know why I'm doing this", she said, "I'm so sorry that you lost your wife and daughter but killing all these people won't bring them back". He said, "I know that, I'm not stupid", Penelope said, "I know you're not stupid Keith but what do you think killing these people is going to solve"?, he said, "it makes the pain lessen".

Mick was making his way down the hall when he heard Penelope whispering, he walked over to the door and listened as he heard Keith threatening to kill Penelope and the baby again. He slowly opened the door and saw Keith with Penelope backed up atainst the wall, he looked around and didn't see anyone and not wanting to make any noise he carefully stepped inside the room.

Penelope inwardly smiled when she caught a glimpse of Mick as he started walking toward her and Keith, Mick kept his gun trained on Keith as he got closer and closer. He didn't want to get Penelope or the baby hurt so he walked as quietly as possible, when he was a few steps away from Keith he accidently bumped into something causing Keith to step away from Penelope.

She grabbed for her gun but could't find it in the dark, Keith on the other hand could see Mick and Penelope with his night vision goggles on and as he stalked his prey he couldn't help but feel superior. Keith soon tired of the little cat and mouse game and aimed his gun at Penelope and readied to end her life and the babies.

Mick looked around and saw Keith aiming his gun and knowing that Penelope had no idea where Keith was he jumped protectively in front of Penelope and the baby just as the shots were fired. The rest of the team came running up the stairs when they heard the frightened scream of Penelope, Derek raced into the room first.

He ran over to Penelope who was holding Mick in her arms, she looked up at Derek and said, "he he jumped in front of me and the baby, he can't die Derek,  
he can't die". The gun Keith had been carrying was filled with a special bullet that they called cop killers so they went easily through the material on Micks vest.

Reid stayed with Derek, Penelope and Mick as the rest of the team headed through the rest of the house in search of Keith, while Reid and Penelope were putting pressure on the wounds Derek was calling for an ambulance and right after he got medics on the way several bullets sounded downstairs which Derek hoped meant there was finally closure to this case.

Derek dropped to his knees and said, "medics are on the way, how's he doing"?, Reid said, "not good, I can't get this bleeding stopped", Penelope said,  
"please don't die, please Mick". He reached up and touched her face and said, "I'll be alright beautiful, aaaaare you and the bbbaby okay"?, she said,  
"yes we're fine".

He weakly smiled as his eyes closed, tears now streamed down Penelopes face as she watched as Reid worked feverishly to save Mick, in the distance the sounds of sirens roared.


	29. Chapter 29

Partners-Ch 29

Time seemed to drag on and on as the team watched helplessly as the medics worked to stabilize Mick for transport to the hospital, Penelope felt so guilt that he got hurt because he got shot protecting her and the baby. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "stop that"?, she looked up tearfully at him and said, "stop what"?, he said, "stop blaming yourself for this, this isn't your fault, this is alllllllll on me".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "don't blame yourself handsome, you were only trying to make sure that we were safe and nobody could blame you for that". Derek sighed and said, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or to this little one here" as he rubbed her growing baby bump.

Finally the medics had him stabilized enough so they could transport him and after they got Mick into the back of the ambulance they looked around at the team and said, "one of you can ride with him". Penelope looked at Derek and he kissed her on the forehead and said, "you need to go with him sweetness, we will be right behind you okay"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I love you Derek Morgan".

He smiled and said, "I love you to Penelope Garcia now get that sexy butt in the ambulance", she winked at him and said, "see you at the hospital" before she hopped inside and the ambulance raced off. Derek true to his word hopped in one of the SUV's with Reid and JJ and pulled out right behind them heading toward the closest hospital.

Penelope put Micks hand in hers and said, "I'm so sorry Mick", he weakly opened his eyes and tried to talk through the mask and she said, "don't talk Mick you need to save your energy right now". He nodded his head and squeezed her hand as his eyes closed, the trip to the hospital didn't take to long and soon they were racing up to the ER entrance.

When the ambulance doors opened several doctors were there waiting for report, Derek was standing there and helped his baby girl out of the back of the ambulance and wrapped his arm around her. They followed the gurney carrying Mick inside and watched as he was wheeled into a room where the curtain was quickly pulled.

Derek said, "they will come out when there is something to tell us baby girl, why don't we go out here with the rest of the team"?, she nodded her head and said, "he has to be alright Derek, he just has to be". Derek said, "if there is one thing I know about Mick it's that he's a fighter and he is gonna be fine, just you wait and see".

She sighed as they headed by the nurses station to join the rest of the team, when they got to the waiting room Hotch said, "any news"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "not yet, they are working on him right nwo". JJ and Emily hugged their friend and Emily said, "don't worry PG, he's going to be just fine".

She nodded her head and said, "hotstuff said the same thing", Reid said, "the main thing right now is to get him to surgery and see how much damage was actually done by the bullets". Derek said, "how many entry sights did you see Spencer"?, he said, "at least 3 but the one I'm worried about was in the upper part of his chest".

The team listened as Reid gave them the statistics on his survival and when he got finished they looked up to see the doctor walking over, he said, "I understand that you are all with the agent that was just brought in"?, Hotch held out his hand and said, "I'm his direct supervisor Aaron Hotchner and this is the rest of my team, this is Emily Hotchner, JJ and Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan".

The doctor said, "your agent is lucky to be alive, if the bullet would have been half an inch lower he wouldn't have made it to the hospital", Reid said,  
"what about the entry sights of the other two shots"?, the doctor said, "one hit him in the shoulder and the other in his stomach, until we get him into surgery I'm not sure exactly how much damage has actually been done".

Hotch said, "how long will the surgery take"?, the doctor said, "I'm not exactly sure until I get him open, it could only take a couple of hours or it could be several hours depending on how serious the damage is but when we are finished I will come out and talk to you I promise". Hotch nodded his head and smiled as the doctor walked off.


	30. Chapter 30

Partners-Ch 30

About an hour later as the team sat in the waiting room waiting for any news on Mick Reid said, "I think I'm gonna go grab some coffee, he put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I'll get you a tea Penelope". She looked up at him and said, "thanks Spencer", JJ stood up and said, "come on honey I'll go with you".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope an kissed her temple and said, "how are you holding up"?, she sighed and said, "I'm scared Derek, what if, what if he doesn't make it"?, Derek said, "I don't want you to think that way, he will be fine and as good as new in no time". It was almost 5 more hours before they looked up to see the doctor walking toward them.

They all stood up and walked over to the doctor and Hotch said, "how is Mick"?, the doctor said, "I'm not gonna lie to you agent Hotchner, we lost him several times on the table but he's a fighter". Derek squeezed Penelopes hand and smiled, Reid said, "what were the extent of his injuries doctor"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we had to remove his spleen because there was just to much damage to it".

Reid nodded his head and said, "what about the bullet that went into his chest"?, the doctor said, "once the bullet went through his vest it bounced around inside his chest before it finally went out through his side". Hotch said, "what are his chances of making a full recovery"?, the doctor looked around at the worried team and said, "the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical for him and if he survives he will need physical therapy on his arm, the third bullet hit him in the arm and there was quite a bit of damage done".

Penelope said, "but he will be alright, right"?, the doctor put his hand on her shoulder and said, "if he can make it through the next 48 hours I think he stands a great chance on making a complete recovery but for now it's a wait and see situation". Penelope laid her head against Dereks shoulder as the tears streamed down her face.

Derek said, "when can we see him"?, the doctor said, "right now he is in recovery and he'll be there for a few hours but when they move him to his room you can see him". Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you doctor", he smiled and said, "your friend is a fighter that's for sure and with the kind of inner strength he has that's gonna help him survive this, well his strength and wonderful friends like you".

Penelope wiped her eyes as the doctor walked away, JJ said, "why don't we go get something to eat Garcie"?, she said, "I'm not hungry", Derek said, "baby girl you haven't had anything to eat since early this morning and you have to think of the little on here" as he gently slid his hand down to her baby bump.

She nodded her head and said, "you're right handsome, you're right but I'm not really hungry", he kisses the end of her nose and said, "how about some pasta and maybe, just maybe a brownie for dessert"?, she laughed and said, "now your talking my language". They all stood up and decided that they would go to the italian place right up the street from the hospital and hopefully by the time they got back they would be able to go in and finally get to see Mick.

It was so beautiful outside that they decided that they would walk to the restuaraunt, Derek and Penelope sighed happily as the sunlight beemed, Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "I love you". He laughed and said, "I love you to", JJ said, "sooooooo have you two given any more thoughts on names for the baby yet"?, Penelope rubbed her baby and said, "we are both coming up with lists for both boys and girls and then when my due date gets a little closer we are going to narrow our lists to 5 names for each and then we will see which name fits the baby when he or she is born".

Emily said, "might I through Emilia into the ring, it has a nice ring to it"?, Derek laughed and said, "I believe that name is already on our long lists Em". Reid smiled and said, "what about Diana"?, Penelope winked at him and said, "it's on there to my heap of gray matter", they were all still laughing and talking when they walked into the restuaraunt a few minutes later.

The friends had a great lunch and for a little while Penelope had actually had a little fun and after they paid for their wonderful meal they started their walk back toward the hospital. When they walked back toward the waiting room the nurse walked over and said, "I'm looking for a Penelope and Derek, she said,  
"that's us".

The nurse smiled and said, "Mr. Rawlson is awake and asking for you mam", she looked at Derek and said, "I'll be back soon handsome", he kissed her lips and said, "take your time goddess, I'll be here". She winked at him as she turned and followed the nurse down the hall, before walking inside Micks room she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly and then stepped inside.

Penelope walked over beside Micks bed and said, "wake up sleepy head", he opened his eyes and smiled and said, "hi beautiful, are you and the baby both alright"?, she nodded her head as she rubbed her stomach and said, "we're both fine thanks to you". She reached down and put her hand in his and said, "you have to stop scaring me like that Mick".

He said, "sorry about that but I couldn't let anything happen to you or the baby, not after everything I've done", she said, "what do you mean, what have you done"?, he said, "I'm the one that arranged the scene you walked in on at the bar". She put her hands on her hips and said, "you what"?, he said, "I paid that woman to do what she did and I'm so sorry".

Derek said, "why did you do it Mick, why"?, he said, "I love Penelope and I have since the first day I met her and I wanted her back and it took me a while to get it through my thick head that she didn't love me anymore". She said, "you are an amazing man Mick and I do love you just not the way that you want me to".

He nodded his head and said, "I know Penelope and now all I want is for you and Derek to be happy", she smiled and said, "we will, we definitley will Mick". Derek said, "I don't like or appreciate the trouble you put me and baby girl through but I forgive you because you risked your life to save both Penelope and our baby".

Penelope said, "when you are all healed up we are sooooooooo gonna talk about this more mister", he laughed and said, "yes mam", Derek said, "we're glad that you are doing better man, you really scared us all". He said, "I scared myself to but I couldn't let him hurt Penelope or the baby, I just couldn't and jumping in front of her was instinct and I would do it again".

Penelope put her hand on his shoulder and said, "you're still really weak so we will go and let you rest but if it's alright with you we would all like to come back and see you tomorrow"?, he winked at her and said, "of course it's alright beautiful". Derek gently shook hands with Mick and said, "thank you for keeping my family safe".

Mick said, "you're very welcome and I'd do it again in a heartbeat", Derek smiled and said, "I know, now get some rest and we will come back and see you again tomorrow". He nodded his head and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "come on baby girl, let's get you home and let you rest, it's been a long few hours".

She sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her and they headed out into the hall


	31. Chapter 31

Partners-Ch 31

When the team headed outside toward their cars Hotchs cell started ringing, he smiled as he pulled it of his belt and said, "Dave, how's the tour"?, he sighed and said, "over thank goodness". Hotch said, "I take it Erin called you about Mick"?, he said, "yeah she did, how's he doing"?, Hotch put the cell on speaker and said, "Morgan and Penelope talked to him the doctor said that the next 24 to 48 hours are critical for him but he was awake and responding to them so I think he is out of the woods".

Derek smiled and said, "so when are you coming back old man"?, he laughed and said, "I'll be back in the office when you all get there", Derek said, "Mick will have to have a lot of therapy for his shoulder but he's strong and a fighter so he's going to be fine, I don't doubt it at all". Dave sighed and said,  
"good, he's a great profiler I'm just sorry about the trouble he caused you and Penelope".

Penelope said, "it's alright Dave, I don't think Mick is gonna be a problem anymore", Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Penelope and said, "he finally confessed to me and baby girl". Hotch said, "confessed what"?, Derek said, "that it was him that sicked the woman on me at the bar that night, he paid her to do that to cause trouble between me and Penelope".

Emily said, "wow, he has a lot of balls to do it to you", Derek said, "we're going to give him a pass on this one after he saved both Penelope and the baby". Dave said, "baby, what baby"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhh my italian stallion I'm going to have a baby". He laughed and said, "congratulations kitten,  
that's great".

Reid said, "so how was your tour, get any groupies"?, he laughed and said, "no commment kid, no comment", Emily laughed and said, "it's good to have you back Dave, we've missed you. He sniggered and said, "I missed you guys to but if you tell anybody I will deny it", everybody laughed and Dave said, "I'll see you all when you get back, have a safe trip".

Hotch said, "see ya soon Dave", after the call ended Derek looked at Penelope and said, "how about we head back to the hotel and get some much deserved rest, especially since we don't leave until in the morning". Hotch nodded his head and said, "I'm up for that idea", Emily leaned in and whispered something into his ear and said, "me to Aaron, me to".

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "get a roommmmmmmmm already", Emily laughed and said, "that's where we're going Jayje", Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "come on blondie, let's get back to our room, I have plans for you". Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh Jayje, sounds like you and my heap of gray matter are gonna be getting it onnnnnn", causing everybody to laugh as they headed out of the hospital.

Mick slowly opened his eyes and saw a couple of doctors looking at his heart monitor and said, "is everything okay"?, the one doctor turned around and said,  
"well hello Mr. Rawlson my name is Maria Newton and I'm your physical therapist and yes everything is fine, we were just checking out your heart monitor that's all".

Mick smiled and said, "welllllllll Maria it's nice to meet you", she grinned and said, "I was hoping that we could spend a few minutes talking about your therapy". He motioned for her to sit down and said, "sure", she sat down in the chair beside his bed and said, "first I want you to know that the therapy is going to be extremely painful, well at first".

He sighed and said, "yeah I figured but that will change once I get started with the exercises, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "well yes and no Mick". He said, "what does that mean"?, she said, "well the pain will be bad at first and then you will get sore fromt he therapy which will make the pain even worse for a little while".

Maria put her hand on his and said, "but once the exercises start helping to strengthen your muscles that will make the pain lessen and I want you to know that I plan on having you back to your optimal strength in a few months". Mick grinned and said, "you're a firey woman, I like that", she laughed and said,  
"since your therapy isn't gonna start for a couple of days how about we spend a little time getting to know each other"?, he nodded his head as they spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other.


	32. Chapter 32

Partners-Ch 32

The next several months flew by as the team stayed busy with cases and Mick stayed busy with both his therapy and his therapist, they had grown very close very fast and were currently spending a lot of time together. Maria got transferred to Quantico so that she could continue to supervise her boyfriends therapy and spend as much time with him as possible.

Penelope was so happy that Mick had found somebody that he was happy with because he deserved that, he deserved to be happy and as she glanced over at the huge smile on his face as she intertwined their fingers she knew that he was definitely happy. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said,  
"a penny for your thoughts goddess".

She looked up at him and said, "I was just thinking about how great things are going handsome, everybody is happy and I do mean everybody", she pointed over toward Mick and Maria. Derek laughed and said, "if there is anything that can bring a man through anything it is the love of a good woman", she took a deep breath and said, "that's true, I mean look what I've done for your life".

He laughed and said, "you got me there baby girl, I don't know what I would do without you or our girls", she smiled and said, "Gabby is getting so so very excited about the baby, she can't wait to get to help with him or her". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I think she is going to be a great big sister to the baby, don't you"?, Penelope nodded her head yes as they started walking over toward the new couple.

Mick looked up and said, "hey guys, how are you doing, how's the baby"?, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "we're good, the baby's good, how are you doing"?, he looked up at Maria and said, "great". Maria winked at him and said, "he's getting stronger everyday and soon he will be able to go back to work".

Mick looked up and said, "I had a visit the other day from Coop and he wants me to be a member of his team, welllll that's when I am released from my therapy that is". Maria gently kissed his lips and said, "that shouldn't be long sweetie, you're doing so great", Mick laughed and said, "well it helps that I have my therapist living in the same house with me, that way she can keep my activity level up", Maria blushed as she playfully hit his arm.

Mick grinned up at his girlfriend and she said, "so how's your morning sickness doing Penelope"?, she sighed happily and said, "gone thank goodness but I am having some cravings". Derek laughed and said, "I'll say she is", Maria laughed and said, "a lot of pregnant have weird cravings and then there are the pregnancy hormones".

Derek smiled and said, "yeahhhhhhhh I love those", Penelope slapped his arm and said, "hush you", Mick laughed and said, "so do you know what you're having yet"?, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "not yet, everytime we go to the doctor he or she has their back turned or their hands between their legs so we can't see the sex".

Maria said, "how much longer do you have left to go"?, she said, "well my due date is around the 20th of December", Mick said, "do you have a preference to a boy or a girl"?, they looked at each other and then at Mick and in unison said, "no". Maria said, "to me the only thing that would matter to me would be that the baby was healthy and happy".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree Maria, I totally agree", they were pulled from their conversation when the waitress walked over and said, "Mr.  
Morgan your table is ready sir". Derek grinned and said, "thank you", he then looked at Maria and Mick and said, "have a good evening you two", Mick smiled and said, "same to you".

Penelope and Derek followed the waitress into a room with a table in the center of it, Penelope looked around and said, "ohhhhhh handsome it's beautiful in here". He kissed her lips and said, "I want everything to be perfect tonight", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "as long as we're together my love every night is perfect".

The waitress smiled and said, "just let me know when you are ready for your first course", he nodded his head and said, "thanks Mandy", she grinned and said, "you're welcome" as she turned and headed out of the room. The lighting was romatically dim and there was soft romantic music playing all through the room.

Penelope sighed happily as Derek said, "may I have this dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "yes you may kind sir", he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and sighed as she laid her head down on his chest. As they danced he said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life, I don't know what I would do without you and Gabby".

She closed her eyes as their bodies swayed to the music, Derek slid his hand up and down her back and said, "I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it". They stopped dancing and Derek pulled a black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, her heart started racing when he said, "baby girl will you marry me"?, her mouth flew open and the ability to speak was gone so she nodded her head over and over until her voice finally came back.

Derek was all smiles when he heard the word yes come from her lips, he stood up and slid the ring on her finger before crashing his lips against hers


	33. Chapter 33

Partners-Ch 33

Derek couldn't help but smile, his baby girl had just agreed to become his wife, he leaned in for another kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl". She wiped away tears of joy and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he wrapped his arms around her as they started slowly swaying to the music that filled the room.

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that I'm getting married", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "belive it sweetness because as soon as possible you are going to become Mrs. Derek Morgan". She looked up at him and said, "and I can't wait", he winked at her and said, "sooo what kind of wedding would you like"?, she smiled and said, "as long as it's you that I'm marrying it doesn't matter".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "how about a wedding in the park "?, she smiled and said, "that would be great and we could get married before I get as big as a house". Derek slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "you're beautiful", she rolled her eyes and said, "you're a little biased there aren't ya"?, he shook his head no and said, "nope, I know beautiful when I see it".

She smiled and said, "a wedding in the park sounds great but we need to hurry because it's getting kinda cold now at night", he kissed her lips and said,  
"don't worry sugar I'll keep ya warm". She giggled and said, "I'm counting on that", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh don't you worry about that goddess, not at all".

He walked her over to the table and motioned for the waitress to bring the first course, while they were waiting on their food Derek made a few calls and found out that they could get married in the park on Sunday and considering it was Thursday night already they were really gonna have to make the plans and make them fast.

Penelope bit down on her lip as the waitress at up their chicken alfredo and said, "between, Jayje, Em, me, your mom, your sisters and Maria we can get this wedding planned in no time". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you are an amazing woman", she winked at him and said, "and don't you ever forget it either".

Derek laughed and said, "you don't have to worry about that", she put her hand on Dereks and said, "ohhhhhhh we can get Gabby to be the flower girl and Henry and Jack can be the ring barers, it will be adorable". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "anything my baby girl wants, my baby girl will get".

She leaned forward and kisssed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he smiled happily and said, "and I love you Mrs. soon to be Morgan", she sighed happily as they started eating their food. About 45 minutes later they were laughing and talking about their futures when both of their cells started going off.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "it's Hotch", Penelope looked down at hers and said, "it's Jayje", Derek said, "we've got to go to the BAU we've got a case". Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah Jayje said that we have a bad one", they quickly paid for their meal and made their way back home to grab their go bags before heading toward the BAU.

April smiled as she looked up and saw Derek and Penelope walking into the house, Penelope said, "how's our girl"?, April motioned for them to come over to the door to and they both smiled as they saw her sitting in the floor playing with her blocks and talking to Clooney. April said, "she loves Clooney so much and everywhere she goes and everything she does he is right there with her".

Derek laughed and said, "he loves her just as much", April looked down at Penelopes finger and said, "ohhhhhhh myyyyyyy", Penelope held her hand out and said, "it's official we're getting married". April hugged them both and said, "that's awesome, congratulations", Derek smiled at the happy girl and said, "thanks so much".

Penelope said, "we just got called back to the BAU for a case, can you"?, April said, "no problem I'll be here", Penelope quickly changed her clothes and both her and Derek kissed Gabby and played with her for a couple of minutes before heading out. April and Gabby were waving from the door as the newly engaged couple pulled away from the house heading toward the BAU.


	34. Chapter 34

Partners-Ch 34

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope walked into the round table room hand in hand, Hotch said, "congratulations you two", Derek smuiled and said,  
"thanks man". JJ and Emily ran over to look at her ring while the rest of the team congratulated Derek on his upcoming wedding to Penelope, Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I feel like a whale girlies".

Emily put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "PG me and Jayje both felt that way when we were 7 months along", JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "yep, definitley felt that way". Hotch looked at the team and said, "this case is in town soooo hopefully we can catch this unsub and be able to have this wedding on Sunday".

Derek said, "ohhhhhhh we will have this wedding, I don't care if we have to bring the unsub with us", everybody laughed, Hotch put the pictures up on the screen and said, "this is Tonya Hardin, she is 18 years old and was kidnapped 2 days ago outside her dorm room", JJ said, "did anybody see the abduction Hotch"?, he said, "she was taken during a party so the unsub blended in with the crowd".

Derek said, "what about survelience cameras"?, Hotch pulled up the footage and said, "the party was a costume party sooooo we can't see his face because of the mask he's wearing". Penelope bit down on her lip and said ,"owwwww", Derek said, "are you alright"?, she grinned and said, "yes handsome, your son or daughter is kicking me that's all".

He put his hand on her stomach and smiled when the baby kicked against his hand, Hotch said, "are you sure"?, she said, "yes bossman I'm sure", he then continued on with the briefing for a few minutes before saying, "Penelope since you are 7 months along I think it would be a good idea if you stayed her in the office for this case".

She opened her mouth to complain but after seeing Dereks puppy dog eyes she said, "okay Hotch", he handed her a list of names and said, "these are Tonyas best friends so maybe you can call them and see if they have any ideas on anybody that might be harboring a grudge against Tonya". She nodded her head and said, "I'll get right on it sir".

Hotch then looked at the rest of the team and said, "we'll be heading out in 15", he then turned and headed out of the room leaving the team to talk to a left behind Penelope. Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "ya know, you could use this time to work on the wedding plans, we only have a couple of days".

Penelope smiled at him and said, "after I contact Tonyas friends I'll start working on our list", Derek then kissed her lips gently before saying, "I'll call and check on you as soon as I can". She stuck out her bottom lip and said, "I'm gonna miss you", he said, "I'm gonna miss you to baby girl but staying here is safer especially with you 7 months along", she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

As Penelope watched the gang head toward the elevator she picked up the phone and started dialing Tonyas friends to see if there was anything they could tell her that might help the team find her. A couple of hours later and she was no closer to finding anything out then she was when the team left so she picked up her cup and took a sip of tea.

Penelope was all smiles as she started looking at her wedding to do list, knowing that she would definitely need help she picked up her cell and dialed her future mother in law. After a few rings Fran said, "hi honey, are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I'm fine but I need a favor", Fran said, "sure, what can I do to help you"?, she laughed and said, "welllll Derek and I are getting married and I", the rest of her sentence was covered by the sound of Fran squealing so loud that Penelope had to lower the phone.

Fran said, "did you say you and my baby boy are getting married"?, she laughed and said, "I sure did and it's going to hopefully be Sunday", Fran said,  
"Sunday as in this Sunday"?, she said, "yep, we are planning for the park but right now the team is away on a case sooooo I was hoping that you and the girls could help me".

Fran said, "anytime, just tell us what you need us to do", Penelope spent the next few minutes filling Fran in on the list of things that needed to be done. After getting off the phone with Fran she looked up to see Anderson standing in the door, he said, "excuse me Penelope but there is an Anita Small here to see you".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh show her in Anderson, show her in, she is the best friend of our missing victim", Anderson then ushered the girl in, she smiled as she sat down beside Penelope. Penelope took a piece of paper and pen out and as she prepared to start with the questions Anita said, "I think that I might know who took Tonya".

Penelope said, "who do you think it was"?, she said, "I think it might have been her ex boyfriend Alex", Penelope sat there and listened to Anita as she filled her in on the situation. Penelope then picked up her cell and after a few rings she heard, "did you find something Garcia"?, she said, "I just had a visit from Anita Small, she's Tonyas best friend and she suggested Tonyas ex boyfriend Alex Turner might have been the one to take her".

A few minutes later Hotch and the rest of the team were heading toward the address that Anita had given for the ex boyfriend, Penelope sighed as she sat back and put her feet up in the chair as she started once again working on her wedding plans all the while hoping that Anita was right and it was the ex boyfriend and that Tonya was safe.

About an hour later Penelope was pulled from her list by a knock on the round table door, she looked up and smiled to see Mick walking into the room, she stood up and waddled over to him and hugged him gently. He said, "how are you feeling P"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "good, cramping but good", he put his hand in hers and said, "what do you mean cramping"?, she said, "I've been having a few pains that have been rotating from my stomach and going all the way around to my side".

Mick said, "sweetie I think you're in labor", she laughed and opened her mouth to deny that and she looked down at the floor and said, "ohhhhh noooooo",  
Mick said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "my water just broke".


	35. Chapter 35

Partners-Ch 35

Mick said, "your what what"?, she said, "my water broke, the babies coming", Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "it's to early I'm only 7 months Mick,  
I'm only 7 months". He squeezed her hand and said, "you and the baby are going to be fine Penelope, do you hear me"?, she halfheartedly nodded her head yes as Mick pulled out his cell.

Penelope watched as he dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "Morgan", he put the cell on speaker and said, "Derek this is Mick and we have a slight problem here at the BAU". He said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "my water just broke Derek, the babies coming", Derek said, "stay calm baby girl,  
just stay calm and I'll get medical headed right up to you okay"?, she said, "Derek, I'm scared, I need you".

Derek said, "we're on our way back sweetness but it is gonna take like 45 minutes", "JJ said, "have you had any contractions yet"?, she said, "a couple of mild ones". Emily said, "your contractions will speed up and get a lot stronger", Derek gripped the wheel and said, "hang on baby girl, we'll be there as soon as we can, I promise".

JJ said, "Mick lay her down on the floor and put a pillow under her head and let her rest while she can", he ran over to Hotchs office and grabbed a couple of pillows off his couch and ran them back over to the round table room and tossed them in the floor. He then walked over and helped Penelope over to the pillows and then down onto the floor.

She had no more than gotten down on the floor and she was hit with a contraction and this contraction was a lot stronger than the others, she looked up at Mick and said, "please don't leave me, please stay until Derek gets here". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm not going anywhere Penelope, I'll be here with you until Derek gets here".

A few long minutes and several strong contractions later the medics ran into the room and over to Penelope, Mick said, "she's been in labor for about 20 to 25 minutes". Penelope was braced against the pillows on the wall and she looked at the medic and said, "here comes another one", she then grabbed Micks hand and started squeezing it until the contraction ended.

The medic looked at Penelope and said, "I need to see how far your dilated okay Ms. Garcia"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes as he raised her dress. After a quick check he smiled and said, "you must have been in labor for most of the day because you are fully dilated and ready for delivery".

Penelope looked at Mick and said, "I need Derek, get me Derek", he pulled out his cell and dialed Dereks number again and after a ring Derek said, "I'm only 25 miles away baby". Penelope said, "I'm ready to deliver, the medic said that I must have been in labor most of the day", Derek said, "have you been having pains"?, she said, "wellllll".

Derek said, "Penelope Marie Garcia", she said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but we had just got engaged and I thought that the pain was from where he or she was kicking". Derek said, "just be strong and Mick is there with you and I promise that I will be there in a few minutes", she squeezed Micks hand and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh here comes another one".

Mick laid the phone down as the medic said, "alright Penelope I need you to pushhhhhhhhhhhh" and push she did until the medic told her to stop, Mick smiled down at her and said, "you're doing great Penelope, just great". Derek said, "he's right beautiful, you're doing great", it wasn't long before Penelope was hit with contraction after contraction as the impending birth of their first child was getting closer and closer.

Penelope looked up at Mick as she was hit with the hardest contraction yet, as she squeezed his hand the medic said, "one more push and your baby will be here". Derek ran from the elevator and up the stairs to the round table room and as he stepped inside he ran over to Penelope just in time to hear his baby crying for the first time.


	36. Chapter 36

Partners-Ch 36

Derek dropped down to his knees and kissed his fiancee on the lips and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to", Derek leaned over and asked the medic, "is the baby okay"?, the medic smiled at Derek and said, "yes sir, he's fine". Derek said, "he, did you just say he"?, the medic wrapped him in a blanket and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, Derek beemed with pride as the medic put the baby in his arms.

Penelope said, "are you sure he's alright, he's 2 months early"?, the medic reassured her by saying, "his heartbeat is strong and steady and he's a very healthy baby". Derek kissed his sons head and said, "daddy and mommy love you soooooo much little man", Penelope sighed happily as Derek handed the baby over to her.

The medics stood there for a few minutes watching as the mommy and daddy bonded with their son, Penelope looked up at Mick and said, "thank you", he held up his hands and said, "heyyyyyyyy you did all the work, I was just here for support". Derek said, "thanks for being here with her when I couldn't", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "anytime, that's what friends are for, right"?, Derek nodded his head as he shook hands with Mick and said, "that it is Mick, that it is".

After a few minutes the medics said, "we need to get you and your son to the ER ", she nodded her head as she handed the baby over so that he could be put into an incubator to be kept warm for the trip to the hospital. Derek said, "is it alright if I ride with her"?, they both nodded their heads yes as they started rolling Penelope toward the door.

JJ and Emily kissed her cheek and said, "congratulations Garcie, he's gorgeous", Derek said, "of course he is, look at his momma", Penelope laughed and said, "yeah I must look really beautiful now"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "you always look beautiful baby girl, always". Mick said, "I have to agree with your future husband on this one P, you are radiant".

Hotch, Dave and Reid smiled as they congratulated the couple on the birth of their first born child together, Penelope looked up and said, "can one of you call April and have her bring Gabby to the hospital to meet her brother"?, JJ said, "no problem Garcie, we'll call her on the way to the hospital". Penelope took a deep breath and waved as she was loaded onto the elevator.

Dave walked over to Mick and said, "you did good kid", Mick smiled and said, "after everything I did to keep them apart I'm glad that I was finally able to do something to make up for it". Hotch smiled and said, "you did a great thing here today", Mick nodded his head and said, "I'm just glad that I was here when her water broke".

Reid said, "how are you doing, are you finished with therapy"?, he shook his head and said, "I still have 6 therapy sessions left and then I have to talk to the shrink and then after being cleared to go back to work I will be able to go back out into the field". Dave put his hand on Micks shoulder and said,  
"how are you and Marie doing"?, he smiled and said, "great, she is an amazing woman and I'm lucky to have her in my life", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward the elevator.

When the ambulance arrived at the Penelopes OB took charge of their newborn son and carried him inside to check him out while another doctor quickly saw to Penelope. Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "how you holding up baby girl"?, she said, "tired but amazing and I can't wait to hold our little mad again".

He laughed and said, "I can't wait either sweetness", as the doctor worked on getting Penelope sewed up she looked up at Derek and said, "I was thinking that maybeeee we could give our little one the middle name of Daniel". Derek smiled and said, "why Daniel"?, she said, "for Mick, his name is Mick Daniel Rawlson, I don't know what I would have done without him today hotstuff".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "the middle name of Daniel is fine with me sweetness", she said, "soooooo how does the name James Daniel Morgan sound to you"?, Derek was all smiles and said, "I love that name and my father would be honored baby girl". They looked up when the doctor walked into the room and handed Penelope the baby.

She kissed the top of his head and said, "welcome to the family James Daniel Morgan", as Penelope held their son in his arms Derek wiped away the tears as they flowed down his cheeks.


	37. Chapter 37

Partners-Ch 37

Penelope and Derek were bonding with JD when they heard a knock at the door, they looked up to see their entire family waking into the room, Penelope smiled and said, "come on over guys". Reid was carrying Henry, Jack was walking beside Hotch and Dave was carrying the very anxious older sister Gabby, when she got to where she could see her brother she said, "momma he widdle".

Derek laughed and said, "yes he is sweetie and when you were born you were this little to", she looked up at him and said, "weally"?, he tapped the end of her nose as he sat her up on the bed and said, "yes really". She kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "me lub him momma, what he name"?, she looked up and said, "his name is James Daniel Morgan".

Mick smiled and said, "Daniel"?, she said, "yes we hope that you are okay with that"?, he walked over and looked down at the little boy and said, "I'm so honored P". Emily said, "he's beautiful PG", she said, "thank you my raven haired beauty", Henry and Jack looked down at the little boy and Henry said,  
"he pwetty aunt P".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you sweetie", he laughed and wrapped his arms around his dads neck, Jack kissed the baby on the top of the head and grinned when he started moving in Penelopes arm. Derek said, "what do you think about your little cousin"?, Jack laughed and said, "I can't wait till he can play with us".

Derek said, "that will be a little while", he said, "I know and I promise that Henry and me will watch over him", Derek said, "thanks little dude", Jack laughed and said, "anytime uncle Derek". Gabby looked up at her mom and said, "tan I holdie him momma"?, she said, "you sure can but you have to sit right here beside momma, okay"?, the little girl nodded her head yes as she sat down on the bed beside Penelope.

Fran watched as Penelope put JD in Gabbys arms and then wrapped her arm around the little girl, Derek was sitting there with his hands out just in case Gabby needed a little extra help holding the baby. Fran looked down at Penelope and said, "James would be so happy and proud that you named your son after him Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "I want JD to know who he's named after when he gets a little older", Derek said, "ohhhhhhh I have lots and lots of stories about dad to tell JD, well when he is old enough to understand them. They all looked up when there was a knock at the door, Penelope grinned and said, "come in Maria".

She walked over to the bed and said, "I was here doing therapy with a patient and I heard that you were here, how are you"?, Penelope said, "tired but so so happy". Maria kissed Mick on the lips gently and said, "I heard that you've had a full day today"?, Mick laughed and said, "yeah I was there visiting P when her water broke".

Penelope said, "I don't know what I would have done without him today Maria, he stayed with me and helped me bring this little one into the world", Maria smiled at her and said, "awwww Penelope, he's gorgeous". Derek said, "Maria this is James Daniel Morgan, the newest edition to our family", she said, "how did the doctors say he was doing, he's like 2 months early isn't he"?, Derek and Penelope both nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "he's doing great, his weight is 5 lbs 8 ounces and he is 19 inches long", Derek kissed his sons hand and said, "he's perfect, just like his momma and big sister". Maria said, "ohhh before I forget I have ordered the bouquets and we can pick them up Sunday morning", Penelope smiled and said,  
"thanks for helping Maria".

She said, "anytime Penelope, anytime, that's what family does", she smiled as she looked around the room at all the smiling faces and said, "that it is Maria, that it is". Penelope looked down at Gabby and said, "how about we let grandma Fran hold JD"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes as Derek took the baby from the little girls arms.

Fran kissed her grandson on the cheek and said, "hello James Daniel Morgan", the baby started moving in her arms she laughed and said, "he looks so much like you both". Derek wrapped his arms around his future daughter and wife and sighed happily as they watched the rest of their family as they one by one held the newest family member.


	38. Chapter 38

Partners-Ch 38

The next couple of days flew by and it was finally Penelope and Dereks wedding day, Derek was already at the part with Reid, Hotch and Dave while Penelope was leaving from the hospital to head over to meet everybody at the park. Mick and Maria were driving Penelope and JD to the park while JJ and Em were in the car behind them with Fran and the girls.

Penelope couldn't stop smiling as she glanced down at her sleeping son, as she caressed his cheek she still couldn't believe that he was here, their son was here and sleeping beside her in the back seat. Mick looked through the mirror and said, "is everything okay P"?, she looked up at him and said, "oh yeah Mick, everythings fine, I just can't stop staring at him".

Maria looked over her shoulder and said, "that's normal", Penelope said, "I still can't believe that a few days ago he wasn't even here and now I have so much love for this little angel, so much love". Mick said, "JD is a lucky little boy, he has amazing parents and a huge family that love him and will do anything to keep him safe", Penelope and Maria nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek was walking back and forth across in front of the small archway when Rossi said, "if you don't stop pacing you are gonna have to pay the city to plant more grass". Derek looked up and said, "huh, oh sorry", Hotch laughed and said, "nerves are normal Morgan", he said, "I don't know why I'm so nervous, I love baby girl so much and can't wait to become a family".

Reid grinned and said, "that's why you are so nervous Morgan", Derek looked up and said, "did anybody call April"?, Hotch said, "I called her and she should be here anytime with Gabby". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "good, good", Dave laughed and shook his head and pointed to the edge of the park as he saw April and Gabby heading toward them.

When they got closer Gabby opened her arms and ran toward Derek squealing, "daddyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyyyy", he scooped up the little girl and said, "hi baby girl, are you ready for mommy and daddy to get married"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, where momma"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "she is on her way with uncle Mick and aunt Maria and your little brother".

Gabby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Dereks neck, Reid said, "I think I see Micks car pulling up now", Derek felt his heart racing as he watched the back door to Micks car opening. Gabby squirmed in Dereks arms and said, "mommaaaaaaa mommaaaaaaaaa", Derek put her down and then followed her across the park toward Penelope.

Mick grinned and said, "sounds like Gabby is happy to see you P", she laughed and said, "yeah sounds like it", Maria said, "go ahead we'll bring JD", she smiled and said, "thanks" as she got out of the car and headed toward her daughter and future husband. Mick sighed happily as he looked down at JD and said, "what do you think about it little man, are you happy that mommy and daddy are getting married"?, the baby started kicking his legs and squirming in the carseat.

Maria laughed and said, "I think that's a yes", Mick kissed her gently on the lips and then pulled the carseat out of the back of the car and said, "I think you're right". Gabby wrapped her arms around Penelopes legs and said, "me misseded you momma", Penelope hugged her daughter and said, "I've missed you to princess, are you being a good girl"?, Derek smiled and said, "she's been very good haven't you sweetie"?, she nodded her head yes.

Penelope held her hand out and said, "come on sweetie, we have to finish getting you ready, it's almost time for mommy and daddy to get married"?, Gabby laughed as she put her hand in Penelopes. Derek watched as the love of his life and his daughter headed across to the huge tent that was set up for the reception after the ceremony.

Mick stopped in front of Derek and said, "here you go daddy", Derek got JD out of the carseat and held him in his arms and said, "are you being a good boy for uncle Mick and aunt Maria"?, Maria laid her head on Micks shoulder and said, "he's being a complete angel".Derek smiled and said, "I still can't believe that he's here".

Mick said, "believe it mate because he's here and he's safe", Derek sighed happily and nodded his head as they walked back over to join the rest of their family. Penelope, Gabby and Fran were in the tent putting the rest of the rose petals into the basket because it was almost time to begin, Gabby looked up at her momma and smiled as she put the basket into her hands.

Penelope said, "do you remember what you are suppose to do"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh me namember", Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "I love you Gabby". The little girl smiled and said, "I lub you to momma", Dave stepped into the tent and said, "are you about ready to go kitten"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm more than ready my italian stallion".

Fran held her hand out and said, "come on sweetie, it's time to start", Gabby waved at her mom and Dave as she headed out of the tent and closer and closer to her daddy. Dave held out his arm and said, "you look beautiful kitten", she kissed his cheek and said, "thanks Dave", he winked at her as they stepped into the doorway of the tent.


	39. Chapter 39

Partners-Ch 39

When Penelope got to the end of the aisle she smiled as she watched Jack and Henry as they made their way up toward their parents, next was Gabby who looked adorable as she tossed rose petals on the ground. Derek felt his heart racing as he watched his bride to be start slowly making her way toward him. Penelope took a deep breath and smiled as Dave put her hand in Dereks and kissed her cheek before stepping over beside Mick.

The minister looked around at the group of friends and said, "we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Derek gently squeezed her hand as the minister said, "Derek and Penelopes love for each other is what brings us all together here today", Maria looked down into her arms and smiled when JD started wiggling around.

The minister said, "I understand that you two have written your own wows, is this correct"?, the bride and groom looked at each other for a brief second before looking at the minister and saying in unison, "yes sir". He looked at JJ and Reid and asked for the rings, everybody then watched as they quickly handed the rings forward.

After saying a prayer over the rings and asking God for a life filled with love, joy and happiness for the happy couple he then handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "Derek slide the ring on Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her". Derek smiled happily as he nervously slid the ring on her finger and took a deep breath as he readied to recite his vows.

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "baby girl, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are the woman that owns my heart, you have since the first day we met and you will own it as long as we both live". Penelope felt tears welling up in her eyes as he said, "you are the other piece of my heart and I have no problems vowing in front of our family and friends that I will love you forever".

The minister smiled as he handed Penelope Dereks ring and said, "Penelope, slide the ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", Penelope nodded her head as she took the ring into her hand and started slowly sliding it onto his finger. She took a deep breath and smiled lovingly into his eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

She said, "Derek, you are the love of my life, you are my best friend, my guiding light and you are the father of our two beautiful children and today you become my husband. Derek smiled and ran his thumb over her hand as she said, "I promise here in front of our family and friends that I will love you forever and ever".

When the vows were finished the minister smiled at the obviously nervous couple and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause while these two people can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". JD picked this time to start fussing, Maria grinned and put the baby up onto her shoulder and patted his back and said, "it's okay sweetie, it's okay".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched her son drift back off to sleep, the minister grinned and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". Derek reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down Penelopes face and smiled lovingly into her eyes and said, "I love you"

The minister looked at the happy couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to" seconds before Dereks lips descended on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, they pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and their family and friends words of congratulations.

Penelpoe and Derek looked out at everybody as the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan". Derek leaned back in and pressed his lips against Penelopes, they pulled apart to the sound of their 3 year old daughter clapping her hands and squealing, "yayyyyyyy".

Derek leaned down and picked her up and kissed her cheek as the growing family made its way toward the reception tent


	40. Chapter 40

Partners-Ch 40

When the happy family walked into the tent Derek put his daughter down and grinned as she ran over to Henry and Jack, he then wrapped his arms around his new bride and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

Maria walked over and said, "I think he's missing his momma", she looked down at him and said, "I think he's hungry", Mick handed her a bottle and said,  
"here you go P". She smiled up at him and said, "thanks Mick, thanks for everything", he kissed her cheek and said, "anytime P, you know that I would do anything I could for you and your family".

Derek grinned at his blushing bride when Maria hugged her and said, "you look so beautiful Penelope", she laughed and said, "I was so nervous", Maria put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "that's normal for a bride, orrrrrrr so I've heard". Penelope looked at Maria and said, "why don't you come with me over here and let the men talk".

Maria kissed Mick on the lips and said, "see ya later handsome", he laughed and said, "you sure will", after the ladies walked away Derek said, "you have yourself a beautiful woman there Mick". He said, "thanks, she's really amazing", Derek glanced over his shoulder at his wife and said, "I don't know what I would do without Penelope".

Mick smiled at Maria and said, "yeah I don't know what I would do without Maria, she's been a godsend to me", he said, "I know that we didn't hit it off at first but". Mick held out his hand and said, "I'm sorry for everything I did to keep you and P apart, I feel like such a fool", Derek said, "the past is the past man, we're all happy and have moved on".

Hotch walked over and said, "so Morgan how does it feel to be a married man"?, he looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled as he looked back up at his friends and said, "amazing and sooooooo natural". Dave walked over and put his hand on Micks shoulder and said, "so how are you doing"?, he sighed and said, "I'm doing good, I will probably get to go back to work next week".

Hotch said, "I talked to Coop the other day and he can't wait to have you on his team", Mick said, "I've heard great things about him", Derek said, "he's a great man and an awesome agent". Penelope put her son up on her shoulder and patted his back and said, "Maria you are going to make a great mom", she laughed and said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so".

Penelope patted her sons back and said, "come on sweetie, give momma a big burp" and sure enough a few pats later he let out a burp, she smiled and said, "that's mommas good boy". Penelope said, "how are you and Mick doing"?, Maria couldn't help but smile as she said, "we are amazing, I really and truly love him with all my heart".

Penelope smiled and said, "he loves you to", she said, "he is an amazing man, so loving and gentle", Penelope smiled and said, "I think you and Mick make such an adorable couple". Maria laughed and said, "thanks Penelope, you are a great friend", she winked at Maria and said, "would you like to hold him while I go over and steal my husband away"?, Maria took JD into her arms and said, "of course I would".

Penelope walked over to Derek and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "would you like to dance Mr. Morgan", he grinned at the men and said, "excuse me boys but I'm going to go dance with my wife". Dave grinned as he watched Derek pull Penelope into his arms as they made their way across the dancefloor, Mick walked over and sat down beside Maria and smiled as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

As the reception went on the family and friends laughed and had a great time, the food was amazing, the cake was beautiful and the family was having the best time. As Fran watched her son and daughter in law dancing she couldn't help but smile knowing that Derek had finally found the love he had always wanted in his life.

One chapter left


	41. Chapter 41

Partners-Ch 41

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave walked into his living room and couldn't help but smile as he kissed the side of his now wife Fran Morgans neck, she turned in his arms and said, "why didn't you call and let me know the team was home"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "that's because I wanted to surprise my beautiful wife with a night out on the town".

Fran grinned and said, "but aren't you tired"?, he slid his hands down her body and said, "a little butttttt how about you revive me for a while before we head out"?, she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "how much time do we have before our reservation"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "about 90 minutes".

Dave grinned as she intertwined their fingers and led him up the stairs toward their bedroom, once they stepped inside everything but each other was blocked out as the couple made love. A few long minutes later Dave collapsed on the bed beside his wife and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Fran", she looked up at him and winked and said, "I love you to", she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as they laid in each others arms.

Hotch and Emily walked up on their porch and were met by their almost 9 year old son Jack and their 4 year old twin daughters Mia and Melody, Hotch picked up Mia and Emily picked up Melody and carried them into the house. Jack hugged his parents and said, "I'm glad you're home, I've missed you", the twins in unison say, "we misseded you to, we misseded you to".

Emily smiled and said, "where's Sharla"?, Jack said, "she's fixing dinner", Hotch rubbed the top of his sons head and said, "how did you do on that test the other day"?, the little boy grinned and said, "I got a 97 dad". Hotch smiled at his son and said, "that's great, I knew you could do it", Emily smiled as both twins jumped on her lap and wrapped their arms around her neck.

The family laughed and played with the kids until Sharla came to the door and said, "dinner's ready", she looked at Jack and the twins and said, "it's time to get washed up guys". Hotch wrapped his arms around his wifes waist as they stood there watching as their kids ran up the stairs and headed toward the bathroom, the husband and wife sighed happily as they started making their way through the house.

JJ walked into the living room and smiled as she saw her 8 year old son helping his 3 year old brother Aiden while he played with the blocks, when JJ cleared her throat both boys ran into her arms. Reid walked into the room and Aiden ran over and wrapped his arms around Reids neck and said, "daddyyyyyyyyy", Reid laughed and said, "did you miss daddy"?, the little boy nodded his head yes and said, "uh huh daddyyyyyyy".

Reid said, "have you both been good boys"?, Henry said, "we've been really good daddy", JJ smiled and said, "Natalie was bragging on how good they were while we were gone Spence". Reid kissed the top of both of his sons heads and said, "that's my boys, Aiden said, "afer while tan we pway ball"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "we sure can, how about after dinner we go outside and play for a while before you go to bed"?, Aiden squeeled as Reid whirled him around and around.

Henry leaned down and whispered something into Aidens ear and JJ watched as her son ran across the room and came back with two pieces of paper in his little hands. JJ and Reid both listened as Aiden went into great detail as he explained everything that was in the pictures, all JJ and Reid could do was smile as they listened to the wonderful imagination their sons had.

Mick had been assisting the team with their last case while Penelope was talking a few days off with the baby, he walked into his living room and said, "I'm homeeeee". Maria walked over and said, "how are you my love"?, he wrapped his arms around his wifes waist and kissed her lips and said, "better now that I'm home with you and the kids".

Maria said, "dinner's almost ready", he rubbed her growing stomach and said, "how are you and the little one doing"?, Maria sighed and said, "your daughter is laying on my kidneys because all I want to do is pee". Mick said, "where is Adam"?, she said, "he is finally down for a nap, he fought sleep and fought sleep wanting to see you".

Adam was their 3 year old son, they had gotten married a year after Derek and Penelope and were living just a few miles away from Derek and Penelope so they got to spend a lot of time together. Maria laid her head down on her husbands chest and closed her eyes as he wrapped his loving arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Derek walked into the house and was instantly met by his 9 year old daughter Gabby and 5 year old son JD, he hugged Gabby and picked up JD and said, "where's your momma"?, Gabby said, "she's putting Amber down for her nap, she's been fussy all day daddy". Derek said, "that's because she's sick princess but when she gets better she will be her loveable self".

JD laughed as Derek put him up on his shoulders and said, "how about we go get some snacks and watch a movie"?, JD said, "yayyyyyy movie time", Penelope walked into the kitchen to see her boys working on fixing some snacks. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "welcome home stranger", he turned around and kissed her lips gently and said, "hi baby girl, how's Amber"?, Penelope sighed and said, "her fever finally broke and she's resting".

Derek smiled and said, "how about we watch movies until she wakes up"?, Penelope sighed and said, "movies sound good to me", he kissed her lips and said, "why don't you go in and pick out some movies and me and JD will bring in the snacks and drinks". She smiled and nodded her head as she headed into the other room.

When Derek and JD came into the room a few minutes later Penelope and Gabby were waiting patiently for the movie to start, after everybody got situated on the couch and in the floor Derek pushed play on the remote. He put a bowl of popcorn in Penelopes lap and on in the floor between the kids and sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around his baby girl.

She looked up at him and winked, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you sweetness", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", as the movie played the happy family sat there enjoying some much needed family time. As Derek looked down at his family he couldn't imagine needed anything more than what he had right now because his life was perfect, simply perfect.


End file.
